A Priestess's new love and a new Choice
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: its been aproxomently one year since jack and he mother's death can she handle another that hits so very close to home. As Kalona keeps attacking and going after her can she keep her sanity and at the sametime the abillity to love? changed to M for lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey**

**I walked around campus with Stark, he smiled and held me close to him. My warrior was always ready to protect his priestess. We sat down in the grass and stark laid down and watched the clouds as they passed over the night sky. Then I heard something "what's that?" I looked around and that's when I saw it, a raven mocker heading straight towards us! Ready to kill stark and take me to Kalona. I backed away and stark shoot the creature. It fell to the ground dead and I felt relief wash over me that we were both ok. "lets go inside Zoey it might be to dangerous right now." I nodded and followed.**

**When me and stark returned to my room I sat on the bed. It had been over a year or so since Neferet had disappeared and Kalona rarely attacked me. He still came in dreams when he wanted but never tried raping me or anything. "the raven mocker was his first try in two months" I said aloud and Stark laid down and pulled me to his chest and sighed. "I love you Z" I looked up and said to him "I love you too" Stark smiled his normal and very cocky smile that I loved. I felt like I know what I had to do at times but other times I just felt lost like a child. This was one of those lost moments. I remembered how violent he had gotten once before. "zoey let me make you happy" he said as he took my shirt off. Before I could protest he had my arms above my head like be for. "STARK NO!" I kept screaming for him to stop. He had bitten down into my neck. I felt the blood rushing out, I heard the door being kicked open. "Stark stop this get off her!" I heard a voice yell. Stark was torn off me and I looked up to see Dragon standing there. He saved me from whatever had happened. "Dragon, thank you." He looked at stark "go to your own room in the boy's dorm." He looked at me "but who will make sure nothing gets to Zo-" Dragon cut him off in the middle of his sentence "do not worry I will stay with her. You on the other hand until I know you wont attack her again stay in the dorm got it!" I laid there and watched Stark leave and Dragon sat in a chair. "Dragon you don't have to stay in here you know." He looked me in the eyes an said " I want to and besides Kalona will find a way into your dreams if I am not here." I knew he was right so I laid my head back down on the pillow and pull the blanket back over me. I welcome sleep with open arms.**

**Dragon**

**The sword-master sat there watching knowing he had to stay there all night to keep the young priestess safe. He remembered Anastasia and how she slept so silently. He felt tears in his eyes and he tried blinking them away but the fell anyways. The immortal had take the most important thing from him. He looked at the girl as she kept her eyes close. Dragon could not sit still for long so he paced the room. He looked out the window "I can't believe she is gone" he whispered to himself. "Dragon, is there something wrong?" he turned to the girl "no just talking to my self. Go back to sleep ok." She stood up "I cant sleep Kalona got into my dreams again." He looked over his shoulder "ok so would you like me to sit on the bed as you sleep?" she nodded and he sat on the bed. Dragon looked down and she smiled up at him "sleep well young priestess."**

**Dragon looked out the window, the moment he did he pulled the blanket off the bed. The glass shattered and he shielded him and the girl with it. "hello Dragon." Kalona was standing there "Kalona what the hell!" Zoey backed away. Kalona stared him through ready to take the girl no matter what. Dragon grabbed his sword and struck Kalona. Blood poured from his wounded arm. Dragon grabbed Zoey and ran from the room. Dragon was running but Zoey was some what slower. He realized this and stopped and picked her up. "Dragon where are you taking me?" he looked down at her and said "Away from Kalona"**

**Zoey**

**I looked at him as he carried me through the hall. We were outside before I knew it. "Dragon please tell me where we are going!" she looked at him and he sighed "my room, he won't think to look there ok." I looked at myself and realized I had nothing really on. He came to the teacher's dorm. He walked in and threw another hall. He stopped outside a door. He put me down "stay right here for a minute ok." He walked in and I heard moving around and then he came back out. "ok come in I covered the window to insure you are safe and he can't see you." I walked in and looked around the room seemed very dark. Dragon walked over and then looked at me. "go head I am going to stay up and make sure you are going to be fine go to bed." I looked at the bed and then I laid down. The dark black covers were warm and I fell back asleep quickly.**

**When I awoke I was confused I looked around. I started to panic when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "is everything alright." I remembered that I was in Dragon's room. On his bed "ya I just got alittle confused for a moment. Did we you know?" he sat next to me "you mean have sex? No we didn't I sat down there and watched the door and window as you slept to make sure you won't be attacked." He pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. I realized he saw the entire room even were I was. The door opened an Stark came in "Zoey I went to you room and you weren't there someone told me you had been taken to the teachers dorm and lenobia told me Dragon carried you in here. And why was you window shattered!" I looked at him "Kalona attacked me and Dragon. He came in through the window and shattered it." Stark looked between me and Dragon I could tell he was doubtful and he turned and left the room. I felt bad that I might have hurt Stark. "Dragon can you go get me some cloths?" he got up and handed me a duffle bag. "When did you-" "last night you're not staying in the dorms anymore ok. Me or stark will watch over you." I looked him in the eyes. "so you will try to protect me?" he sat down in the chair "yes and I want to say I am very sorry for snapping at you. I was wrong I was just upset and I remember how attached I was to Anastasia and how I missed her and I want to see her again and alive." I gave him a hug "I forgive you, I understand to I wish heath wasn't dead." **

**Stark**

**He walked around thinking about Zoey '**_**why was she in professor Lankford's room' **_**he thought to himself and then I heard a voice. "Stark!" he turned and saw Damien coming towards me "what is it?" "I cant find Zoey!" Dragon came walking over with Zoey and they looked at her. "were have you been?" Damien looked at Stark and then back to Zoey. **

**Dragon**

**Dragon looked at Zoey, "stark do you understand that she cannot be let out of your sight even for five minutes." Everyone was gathered in the teacher's dorm. "Dragon I can't believe you didn't clear this with another teacher!" lenobia was mad. "Well how could I since the moment he attacked I had to get her out of there." Dragon looked at her "sorry for not telling you I had to hide her till he left." "dragon do you know where he might be hiding?" he looked over at Stark "no sorry." Stark looked at me "Damn it"**

**Ihe walked around later "Nyx please I need your guidance please. I don't know what to do anymore." **_'my son do not threat. Your feelings will lead you to the correct path. Remember my son light does not all ways equal good just as darkness does not always equal evil.' _**The words rang through my head. I looked at the sky which was quickly turning light. The day was coming quickly as I turned to head to my room for a day's rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey**

**I looked around, stark was talking to Dragon and Darius. I was worried that he was mad and thought I was cheating on him. "Don't worry Z everything's gonna be alright." I looked at my best friend "ya you're right I shouldn't be so worried, thanks Stevie Rae." I gave her a hug "so how is Rephiam?" "He is good." She looked up at the night sky "I thought Kalona would have given up on ya already. You're never gonna say yes yet he keeps coming after you." I laughed a little "if I didn't know any better this reminds me of the energizer bunny commercial. He just keeps going and going and going." We were both laughing now. "what's so funny?" we looked over at the guys "Z's joke about Kalona," I looked at her "tell e'm Z" "Kalona makes me think of the energizer bunny, he just keeps going and going and going. All he is missing is pink bunny ears, a fluffy white tail, and a drum." Stark seemed to be the only one that didn't laugh or smile. He came up to me, he seemed angry "you think this is all a joke, go find Kalona now see if he laughs. See what he will and can do to you!" I backed away "Stark I am sorry I just wanted to lighten the mood make you guys laugh." Dragon walked over "Stark calm down, she just wanted people to laugh and lose the serious attitude for a bit." I looked at them "Dragon its Kalona's fault your wife is dead." Dragon's eye;s narrowed and he grabbed stark but the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "MAYBE IT MIGHT DAMN WELL BE, BUT IT IS ALSO NEFFERET'S SHE BROUGHT HIM BACK!" he yelled and everyone was quiet. I looked at him as he continued "NOTHING WILL BRING ANASTSIA BACK FROM THE DEAD! So you better damn well get your priorities straight!" he let Stark go and I watched him walked off.**

**I found him later sitting alone with a flower in his hand. A sun flower to be exact "Dragon?" he turned his head and looked at me. "you shouldn't be alone." It was all he said "I am ok I came to find you. What was the all about?" I walked over and sat in the grass next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder "zoey has Nyx ever talked to you?" I was surprised at his question "yes plenty of times, I saw her the first day I was marked." "She told me that my emotions will guide me on my path and that light does not always equal good-" "just as darkness does not always equal evil." I finished the words and he looked me in the eyes. "how did you?" "she spoke them to me the day I was marked." He looked like he had been crying. "you mean you have seen the goddess before?" I nodded "yes so has Aphrodite." I stood up "come on lets go get something to eat." He got on his knees and crossed his arm over his chest. "High priestess Zoey Redbird, I pledge myself to you as your warrior and protector. I vow to honor that and keep you safe no matter what the cost weather it's my life or just time. Do you accept my pledge?" I was shocked, he was pledging his life to me. "I accept your pledge sword master Dragon Lankford." He smiled and stood "I will protect you my lady."**

**I looked at Dragon as he paced around the room. He looked at me and said "were is Stark I told him to be here fifteen minutes ago." I looked down at my hands. "whats on your hand?" I looked up st him "my engagement ring me and Stark are getting married." He smiled slightly, his phone rang "hello… WHAT!" he screamed into the phone and then he hung up after a moment. He grabbed my arm and led me through the halls. "Dragon what is going on?" he pulled me into the infirmary and I saw him laying there. "Stark!"I ran over to the bed, "Zoey…." "Stark what happened!" I grabbed his hand "I don't know I think the darkness attacked me." He was breathing heavily and he couldn't move. I felt tears weld in my eyes "please tell me you will be ok" I was crying now. "I won't Z they told me I am dying. I can feel it I am sorry I won't be able to make our wedding." He closed his eyes "No! Stark stay with me please don't die!" he stopped breathing and I watched his last movent and breath saying "I love you" his smiles was cocky. "I love you two" I whisper. Dragon walked over and pulled me to my feet. "Zoey we should go." I said nothing as he led me out. He took me back to the room and laid me on the bed. He tucked the blanket around me. "sleep well ok I will watch over you and keep you safe my priestess." I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt him run his hands through my hair. That night no matter what Kalona was in my dreams **_**'"you basterd you killed him!" I yelled and Kalona touch my shoulder. "Zoey please I did not do this. I swear on my life I did not." I backed away and he just looked me in my eyes. "Please listen I talked to him I saw the darkness stab your friend. Talked to warrior and he took him to the infirmary." "you think I believe this?" I leaned against the tree. "Zoey I care for you I really do." He came closer and then he kissed my forehead lightly. "I am going to wake up now ok."**_**I shot up, I was sweating "Are you ok?"Dragon touched my forehead and then he walked into the bath room. He came out with what looked like a container of water and a wash cloth. He wiped my forehead with cold water. I laid back down and he put the cloth and the water on the table. "I cant believe he is dead." He laid next to me "it will get easyer trust me. It already has for me." I looked at him "I guess you are right." He smiled and looked at the ceiling "So Dragon whats your story?" "huh?" he was lost now. "I mean your human story like what was it like for you back then and everything?" he sat up "you want to know my human side of my life?" Dragon was nice "yes and if you want." I laid there as he begane his story. "it was the mid 1800s I believe, I was arrogant believe it or not and I thought I could get away with everything. My father was fed up with me so he disowned me and sent me to America. There on the docks I was marked, I chose to come to America where I was happy to find that the house of night in Mississippi was very interesting. I met the love of my life, I even saved her from a very gruesome death." I looked at him "you did what would have happened?" "a man named Bendle or something like that was possessed by the darkness. He was going to kill her, but first he wanted to as most guys say have a little fun with her." I stared blankly at him "he was gonna rape and kill her." He nodded "he about killed me, he tried breaking my neck didn't do a good job. He dragged Anastsia into the jail house. There I remember killed him and draining his blood. He had entrapped a raven mocker and I let it go. Over a centery later same creature kills the love of my life even after she talked me into sparing its life. Well there you have it my life up till now I guess." He sighed and I looked at him "wow." He smiled "so I know you had the past few years bad with your step father." I nodded and looked down. "Dragon I am going to show you something I have never shown and told another soul only other person that knows is my grandmother. You have to swear you wont tell anyone!" he gave me a soft smile "I swear my priestess," I turned my back to him and took my shirt off. It revealed a scar. "what happened!" I sighed "my life 5-8 years old." He reached down and touched it and pulled my shirt down. "my real father abused me, he beat me every day almost to death once. He cause a rupture in my spine. I had to have a metal rod in my back to keep me from being paralyzed for life." I felt tears run down my face. He ran his hands through my hair. "damn how did you end it all?" "I used my mother's phone I texted him over an over telling him pretending to be my mother. I told him I loved anther and I sent a fake picture to him and he believed it all divorced my mother. We where happy, till she remarried." I looked at him and he laid me down and held me close. I felt sleep creeping up on me, "sleep well my priestess." I smiled and closed my eyes.**

**When I awoke the next evening Dragon was still holding me close to him. The warmth felt nice "My priestess you are awake." "ya just woke up." He sat up "I guess we should get ready then?" I pulled my knees to my chest "do I have to go Dragon I just want a day to try and move on." He nodded "ok then, do you wish for me to stay in here?" "stay please." He sat down and I felt tears run down my face. " it will all be ok in time ok." He pulled the blanket over me "Dragon, thank you." He laid down and wrapped an arm around me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dragon**

**He looked at Zoey as she walked around the room. "it will be ok Zoey, all you need to do is light the pyre if you want I will bring you back here after you do." She turned and looked him in the eyes "ok thank you dragon." They walked down and he felt her lean closer to him. He smiled at her and she started crying. He was reassuring her that everything would be alright. But he couldn't do very much to ease her pain.**

**Zoey**

**I couldn't stop crying, I loved Stark and now he was dead. Dragon kept telling me to calm down and that it would all be ok. We came out side and there he laid, the love of my life on a bed of wood. "It's ok all you have to do is light the fire like you have done before." Dragon whispered and I closed my eyes. I walked over and looked at my friends. The twins were crying like everyone else and I saw Rephiam he looked sadden as well. He brought over a lit torch and then I felt fear. "Priestess" he bowed and walked back over to Stevie Rae. I sighed and looked at Stark's body "I love you" I whispered and lit the wood. The fire ignited and I fell to my knees. Dragon stood next to me, "Lets go Zoey" Dragon helped me to my feet. All I could do was nod and walk off to the room. **

**Dragon stood there "priestess" I looked up "I am fine don't worry. I looked at the window "Zoey lay down, you need to rest." I laid down and he pulled a blanket over me. I closed my eyes and he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him "dragon what do I do? I don't know if I can stop her now, I feel so worthless." I was crying now and he just stood there. I stood up "Dragon are you going to say someth-" he interrupted me with a kiss. I kissed back and he wrapped his arms around me. I kept my self close, he pulled away but kept his arms around me" "I-I-I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." He was staring me in the eyes. I relaxed more "its ok, that was kind of nice and I am a little more relaxed."I laid back down and Dragon laid with me. "zoey, why is it Kalona is always after you?" I looked at him "I am the reincarnation of the maiden created to love him and entrap him." He looked me in the eyes "so that is why he attacked and why he killed heath." I nodded "ya I hate that I am, sometimes I hate that I was marked. I think that I might have had somewhat of a normal life. I would have gone through school married, maybe had a family. But in one moment that was all taken away, I am here and Neferet is trying to kill me." He looked away "I always wondered what if I just came to America and wasn't marked, I might have caused more trouble Anastasia would be dead before we fell in love or anything." We sat there looking at each other for a moment. The door opened and Damian walked in. I looked at him "are you ok Damien?" he looked as if he had been crying "no I miss Jack and I miss Stark! Why can't she just let us be." I gave him a hug "I miss them too, I know its not fair we just got to be strong and believe in Nyx. She will guide us through our paths. We'll beat Neferet and win our school back as well as our ways." He smiled "Z is there anyway all of us can stay tgether I don't think anyone wants to be alone?" I turned to Dragon "is there?" "yes there is." He grabbed me and Damien and then we came to a door. "this area was used for storage and things when the school was first started. There are a lot of beds and things in there for use to use. Call your friends and tell them to come to the teacher's dorm." After about 30 minutes everyone was gathered at the door. Dragon opened it up, it was messy and dark. There were about 20 beds all with mattresses and I looked at him. "we can clean it up ya know." I turned to my friends. I noticed the raven and remembered Rephiam. we fixed up the beds and then I laid down. We had moved the beds into a form that we could know each other was safe. "Zoey do you think this will work?" Dragon was looking me in the eyes again "ya Neferet won't know we are here so we can clean it up and paint it for us." Stevie Rae came over and hugged me "I'm so sorry Z I know how much Stark meant to you and I hate what that slut did." I smiled little "ya me too one day though she will pay for everyone she has hurt and killed." Everyone looked at me "we must stay on Nyx's path and follow our goddess." They all smiled an nodded. We layed on the beds and went to sleep.**

**When I woke up I knew the sun had set and I need to go shower. I left the room and went back to Dragon's. the water was warm and it felt nice. "Zoey are you in here?" I realized Dragon must have woken up and saw I was gone "yes I am, I am in the shower I will be out in a few ok." She heard Dragon say ok and after a few more minutes I got out. "were is she!" I stopped at the door, Kalona was out there. I opened the door "there you are my love." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me." He kissed me and I kept trying to push away. "get away from me!" I kept pushing away and finally got out the kiss and ran behind Dragon. Kalona looked at him "move and hand her over to me and I will leave." I turned to Dragon "never don't you get it or are you to sadistic to understand? She fucking hates you!" I felt him tighten his grip around me. "I love dragon" I didn't know why I said it. Dragon know what I was talking through "yes and I love her back." Kalona features changed, his eyes had narrowed. Kalona grabbed Dragon and threw him into the wall. "Kalona leave now! Wind blow him out the window!" the wind did as I said and I closed it. Dragon stood up and walked over to me. I sat down on the bed. Dragon handed me a dress, I took and covered myself. He smiled and leaned closer. I smiled at him and then put my lips to his for another kiss. When we sepperated the door flew open. "Dragon is everything alright I heard a crash?" Lenobia stood there "Kalona attacked trying to take Zoey away again. We got ride of him." Dragon looked at me "ya I used wind to blow him away we are fine now don't worry." She left and I sighed "that was to close" Dragon said and I nodded "I guess I should get to class." He agreed and I left the room to go to my first class. **

**At lunch I sat with my friends, I was tired but I was making it through the day. "Z is all ok?" Darius was standing there behind Aphroditie "no not really." My friends were worried I could tell. I felt like crap and I needed some spance. Before I could say anything else I felt food being dumped on my back. I gasped and turned to see a girl. "what the hell?" the twins said at the same time. The girl slapped me "its your fault Stark is dead!" Aphrodite stood up "its not her fault you stupid bitch! It is Neferet, she killed him!" the girl looked up from me and she took my drink and threw it on Aphrodite. I stood and ran off, I ran to the east wall. I pulled my phone out and called Dragon.**

**Kalona**

**The immortal stood there looking down on his A-ya. He saw the sword master come over and hold the girl close. She smiled at him and he pushed hair from face. He could hear her voice "a girl dumped her tray on me." She was crying, Kalona wanted to go down and hold her close. He knew she would try pushing him away so all he did was stand there. The sword master led her away. Kalona could only think what they were going to be doing. "why wont she just love me? All she has to say is the word yes and I will give her all she wishes." He said aloud and turned and flew off into the night sky.**

**Dragon**

**The sword master looked at the girl as he led her to the room. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. He gave her a hug and opened the door for her. She walked in and began to change. Dragon came over and kissed her "Dragon a what are you-" he pressed her down to the bed. She was looking up at him both laid there silently. "Dragon….." he stood up and locked the door. He took his cloths off and returned to her. He kissed her more and more, leading from her lips to her neck and then her chest. She was groaning, he ripped off what little she had left on. He kept her pinned down and they started making love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

**When I awoke I looked around, I realized what I had done. It was fun and I loved him "Dragon" I whispered and laid down with him and kissed him. I was happy I met dragon and I thought he might be the one. He was still sleeping so I went into the bath room. I sat down and smiled, I pushed my hair out of my face. I thought about a nice warm shower to ease my nerves and relax. I started the water "good morning." Dragon was behind me, I gasped and looked at him "did I scare you?" I nodded "yes" "sorry." He came over and kissed me "did you like last night?" he asked me "yes I did." I was happy. "Kalona scares me" I whispered "it's ok, I am here." "Kalona won't stop" I was crying now. "Dragon, Zoey are ya'll in here?" I looked at him "I guess them an't in here." My best friend left the room and I let out a long sigh. Dragon smiled "shower my priestess, you must ready for your day." I nodded and climbed in the shower. **

**Neferet**

**Her new servant worked well with the way she needed to kill. She smiled "my lady" he said "you have done well." "thank you my lady." She smiled and thought 'this was worth the trouble of sacrificing that bitchy girl's mother'**

**Kalona**

**The immortal stood there in the shadows thinking about how much he hated the sword master. He had taken his A-ya to the bed and away from him. "I will kill that man or better yet take A-ya and show her ho much better I am." He said and then looked to the window as he saw Dragon close her in the arms and then she laughed. "I love you my little A-ya." he whispered and flew off. He went to the woods and then I found his sons in the trees. "fffffather" he looked down. "My son" he said and his child bowed. He sat in the grass and thought about how he would get Zoey. He came up with an idea to kid nap the girl and take her to a small tent in the middle of nowhere. That way her lover will not find her and she will come to him. But then he thought 'no that wont work she will only hate me more.' He sighed 'maybe I could do a modern way of giving her flowers or candy.' He kept thinking as he sat there and sighed "dad" he looked up "yes?" "there is someone coming" he stood "father" he looked over "rephiam? My son is that you?" "yes it is" kalona was shocked "how?" "Nyx she forgave me and gave me the human for during the night. And then the body of a raven during the day." He said and looked at his brothers. "what can you tell me about the girl?" rephiam seemed to tensed "dad I will not betray then. I respect the goddess and her children and did you kill the young warrior?" "no I would not think to hurt Zoey in anyway. I wish to help then rid the world of Neferet." Kalona sat and crossed his legs and sighed. "dad what is it that makes you run after this?" "I wish for forgiveness, I want to put my past behind me but I feel it is so hard to do so with out her help." Kalona put his head down and then he heard a voice **_'Kalona'_** nyx was in his head again. **_I know you cannot answer me but you must find your way. You are right the way will be hard and long but you are strong. My fallen warrior you must renounce the powers of the darkness and surrender. Zoey can help you but you must start your path.' _**She told me and I sighed at the goddess's words and then stood. "my son why is it you came here?" I wanted to take to you father. " he said and then turned "I will tell them of your wishes." He left and Kalona stood and went into on of the tree houses. He sighed and then laid down and closed his eyes. Little did he know of the darkness lurking around using his discarded plan against him.**

**Zoey**

**I sighed and looked up, dragon was teaching and busy so I was bored. "hey Z" "hey Stevie Rae." My best friend stood there "where were you earlier?" she asked "I was walking with Dragon, he wouldn't let me g unless he was with me." I had to lie, I couldn't tell anyone just yet about us. It was to soon so I needed to keep quiet. "Dragon is still upset" I said "ya, I will miss stark and jack." I looked to the ground and I felt tears run down my face. "it's ok Z all of us will miss them and though we will never see them for a while they are still in our hearts." I smiled at my best friend and she nodded. "The sun will rise soon school is almost over." I looked over and walked to the teacher's dorm. I ran into lenobia "merry meet lenobia" "merry meet Zoey, is it all alright?" she asked and I nodded "ya fine just upset cause my everyone I care for keeps dying." I sat on the couch; I could hear the door open. Dragon smiled "merry meet" we smiled and I stood up. I yawned "I am going to bed." I said and dragon said "good idea. You need the rest for tomorrow." He touched my cheek and I walked up the steps. Dragon was close behind me "are you really tired or did you just want to get away from lenobia?"I turned and gave him a quick kiss and run up the steps. He was close behind me, I ran into the bed room. Dragon ran in after me and smiled, I laughed and he went over to the door like the last time. He locked it and smiled, "lets get going" he whispered and took my cloths off. I smiled and helped him out of his.**

**I smiled and laid there, dragon played with my hair and kissed my back. "that was fun" I said "ya it was and it felt nice." I sighed happily and then the window shattered. Dragon pulled the blanket over us, shielding the to of us from the glass. I screamed "what the hell!" we looked over to see Kalona. "you fucking slept with him!"he came over and threw Dragon off me. I gasped "Dragon!" Kalona grabbed my by the wast and walked over to the window. "HELP!" I screamed the words as Kalona flew off with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey**

**It had been a month since Kalona had kidnapped me. He kept me in a tent "my love you don't have to be scared of me." I tried to not look at him, he rapped me almost every day. "just get away from me!" I felt him wrap his arms around me "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pushed him away and he left. I sat there alone and crying. I pulled the buckskin blanket over myself and fell asleep. I wasn't sleeping long before I heard voices outside the tent. "why the hell is there a tent all the way out in the middle of nowhere?" I kept my eyes closed and the blanket over top of my head. "hey I think there is someone in the tent." This time it was a female voice. They had come in the tent, I felt a blanket move away from my body. "oh my god, James get your phone out!" I opened my eyes to see a woman standing over me, "sweaty stay with us its ok. The police and the medics are on their way." I didn't move at all. Kalona had beat me and caused bruises on my arms and legs. As well as other places, it hurt to move at times. I lost consciousness and the last thing I remember was being carried out of the tent.**

**When I came to, I heard a voice talking to me. "Zoey, Zoey please wake up." 'Dragon' I thought I opened my eyes and I saw him standing above me. I looked him in the eyes, I couldn't move much but Dragon pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "Rest my priestess" that's all he said as I closed my eyes. I smiled as Dragon ran his hands through my hair. He kissed me and I slowly started to fall back asleep. I smiled and felt him tuck the blanket around me. **

**When I awoke again I was in a car, I still had a blanket and a pillow behind my head. I looked over and saw Dragon in the front seat. He didn't look at me "your awake" I looked at him "yes I am, are we going back to the house of night?" he pulled over and turned to me "No" "what?" he started driving again. "Zoey Kalona knows your there. I packed your bags so I could take you a cabin I own in Mississippi." I looked him in the eyes. I couldn't believe it "really?" he nodded and we stopped at a motel. "It will take a day or two to get there from Springdale, Arkansas." We got out and he put an arm around my shoulder. "Wait dress and then come with me." I looked down and jumped back into the car. He grabbed some cloths and I pulled them on. He smiled at me and I stood up and he led me inside. We booked a room and walked back there and I sat on the bed. He kissed me and I laid down.**

_Stark in the other world_

_He looked at the goddess "why Nyx? Why now I was with Zoey trying to keep her safe." She looked at him "Stark I have some to protect her do not fear she will be ok warrior." The goddess said "soon stark you will be sent to earth again."_

**Zoey**

**Dragon looked down at me with a smiled. His eyes were honest and sweet "Zoey thank you for offering forgiveness. I only wish you did not have to lose Stark." I looked away "ya I wish he was still here I really miss him a lot." I said and he kissed me "it will be ok my dear, now lay down and rest." I smiled and he laid down and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.**

**When I awoke Dragon was washing up in the bath room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes "morning my love" I turned and saw Dragon. Coming out and had nothing on but a towel. I blushed and he kissed me I was nervous on what to do. He was so sweet with me and loving. "so why are we going to this place?" I asked "to keep you safe and alive." He answered and went over to the suit case. He was getting dressed "I love you Zoey" "I love you too." I stood and he smiled "your strength is returning, I wish only the best for you."I smiled "thanks," he pushed me towards the bathroom. "go on I think a warm shower might help you." He told me and I went in and sighed. **_**'**__my daughter'___**a voice came into my head, it was Nyx. "Yes"**___'it was not Kalona that attacked you' _**she said "but he was there I know it was him." I could hear her sigh **_'it was the darkness. It came after you making its self look like Kalona to trick and deceive you.' _**She said "really?"**___'yes Kalona wants forgiveness. You must help him' _**she said and left my mind. I sighed and got into the shower and washed up. The warm water felt nice and I smiled. He was right this did help, a lot. When I got out dragon tossed my some cloths "dress fast I want to make it there before Kalona or anyone catches on." He said and I nodded, I dressed and then walked out of the room. Dragon paid the clerk and we walked to the car and he smiled. He opened the door for me and helped me in. I smiled as he put the suit cases in the back and started the car. He smiled and gave me a kiss "I love you" I said and he drove a few miles down the rode. We parked at a diner. I looked at him "I am sure you want some breakfast." He said and I smiled "ya I do" we got out and went inside. We sat in a booth and ordered some pancakes. I sighed "is everything alright Zoey?" Dragon asked me and I looked at him "ya I am fine don't worry." I smiled and he continued eating. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalona**

**The immortal sat down and looked out into the dark woods. He was lost in thought as the wind blew softly '**_Kalona' _**"Nyx?" he was shocked she even wasted her time on him. **_'you must find Zoey, pledge to her your loyalty and service. Find your path and ask for my forgiveness when you truly mean it.'_** She said and he sighed "yes Nyx" **_'remember my fallen warrior you must wish for my forgiveness and then I shall give it. First you must resent the darkness. Only my chosen daughter can help you with that.'_** Kalona stood and look off into the dark woods. He lifted him self into the air and started to fly. He flew over the forest and then a long stream and then came small houses. He found his way over the city and he flew to the house of night and landed. "father?" he turned and looked at his oldest son "rephiam" "you are not welcomed her at all, if I were you I would leave." Kalona's eyes narrowed "where is Zoey redbird?" "I wont tell you father" Kalona was not happy "rephiam what's going on out here?" the redone came running up "what is he doing here?" she stared at him "dad we know what you did to her. you kidnapped her and rapped her." Kalona looked at him "what! I did no such thing!" he yelled "yes you did, leave father and there will be no blood shed tonight." Kalona looked away from his son "fine but I had nothing to do with her attack." Kalona took to the skies. **_'Kalona' _**he recognized the voice, it was A-ya **_'my love I have missed you' _** "A-ya I have missed you as well. I wish we could be together but Zoey will not listen." He said and found himself landing in a field. **_'it is not that but I can help you find and get to Zoey.' _**he didn't move "ok lead me to her."**

**Zoey**

"**oh my, Dragon its beautiful." That's all I could let out. After about 2 days we were at the cabin. It was nice and peaceful. I smiled and walked up to the porch with him. He unlocked the door, I sighed and kissed him. We walked in and I looked around, "the bed rooms are upstairs, the kitchen, living room and library are down here on the first floor." He said and I looked at him "library?" he smiled and laughed at me "yes, Anastasia loved to read so she talked me into making the spare room in the back into a library for her to keep all her books." He said and smiled "wow really?" I asked "yes and it was very hard. I got hurt quite a few times." I smiled "it's a lovely place to be Dragon. Really it is, I love it here already." I said and walked into the kitchen. "I can go shoping in a little bit for anything you need." He said to me "ok but can I go with you?" I asked "yes of course." He said and I smiled and went up the steps with my suit cases. I sat them down and looked around "where would you like to sleep?" I looked around "where is your room?" he walked over to a door "here" he opened it revealing a large master bed room and a bed. I was nervous, this was once the room he shared with his wife till she was….. "sleep where you like." He said and walked down the steps and I put my stuff in the guest bed room. I walked down the steps "are you ready?" he asked "ya" we got back in the car and drove into down.**

**After a we got back and fixed and ate dinner I went up to my room and unpacked. I noticed my laptop there, I opened it up and went to skyp. I called Damien "Z?" "hey Damien" I said "hey how is it out there in Mississippi all alone." "I am not alone Dragon is here." He smiled "who ya talking to Damien?" "hey Karmisha" I said and smiled at them "hey Zoey" "get the others I want to see and talk to them" I said karmisha walked over to the door "guys get your butts in here now!" I smiled and laughed for a moment and then they came in and I smiled "hey guys" I said and they smiled "hey Z" my best friend was happy to see me. I was happy to see her as well "how are you feeling ?" she asked "good" I sat there talking to my friends for over an hour and a half. When I closed out Dragon hollered for me. I ran down to steps "ya" " I am going into town to pick up a few things. Would you like to come?" "ya I would." He smiled and i went out to the car with him.**

**After we got back and I ate I went up to my room and unpacked and put my stuff in the closet. I smiled and laid down on the bed. My eyes started to close and I drifted off to sleep. **_"hello Zoey" I looked around "Nyx?" she smiled "yes daughter, nice to see you again." She said and I smiled "ya nice to see you too. I have a question." "yes what is it?" she asked "I feel like I am falling in love with Dragon. I don't know what to do. Is he the one you destined for me to be with?" she smiled "my daughter, I have given you a path, fallow it and you shall see." She answered my question with what seemed like a riddle/. "what about Kalona?" I asked "yes he is seeking for your help to get back on my path." She said, her face seemed to sadden when she thought about Kalona. I sighed "how can I help him, he is sick and twisted. He kills for fun, he has hurt people and all he really knows is darkness and evil." I said and she looked away "you must bring him to the path of light my child. Sleep well, Kalona will not enter your dreams tonight." She said and left.__** I had a dreamless sleep the rest of the night.**_

**Kalona**

**The immortal had been unable to enter her dreams. He thought she must be blocking him. He sat there and thought on what he should say when he gets to her. he sighed and looked up at the sky "hello Kalona" he turned and looked at Neferet "what are you doing here?" "I came to offer t you a place back at my side." She said and Kalona stood "never" he growled and stood "where is it you are going?" "somewhere other than here." He flew off into the night sky.**

**Dragon**

**He sat there, "oh Nyx what do it do? I feel like there are to conflicting forces in my heart battling." He whispered the prayer. He stood up and went up the steps and peeked into Zoey's room, she was laying on the bed sleeping peacefully and soundly. He smiled and walked in, he kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets around her. she murmered something but didn't wake. He smiled and walked back down the steps. As he did he heard something, a small voice in his head. **_Dragon _**it whispered and he looked around. "I guess I am not hearing things and going crazy. Well that's a great way to start things out with a new start." He sighed he thought back to a time he had with Anastasia. She was everything to him and then in one moment she was gone. Dead and he was left alone. It was the same with Zoey, she had that special bond with her warrior then he lost his life. Dragon's eyes widen "she is being targeted through the people closest to her." he said and then grabbed the phone and called lenobia "dragon what a wonderful surprise how is she doing?" "lenobia there needs to be someone watching all of Zoey's closet friends. Figured something out, Neferet is targeting people closest to her." he said "I think you are right I will keep watches on them and they are no longer around to be on their own. If they are, they are to be taken to me." she said "that sound good, thank you Lenobia" "welcome, hey what's this about you owning a cabin in the middle of no where?" he jumped "well technically it is under mine and Anastasia's name." he said "and how did you come to know this?" he asked "a little birdie, well good night Dragon." He hung up and sat on the couch. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey**

**I woke up to the smell of eggs, toast and bacon. I got up and put my hair in a pony tail and walked down the stairs. "Good morning Zoey" Dragon said "morning" I stretched and sat at the table "how did you sleep?" "Good pretty much a dream less sleep" I said "'pretty'?" he asked "well I did talk to Nyx." "You did?" I nodded and he brought over a plate of bacon and eggs with a piece of toast. "Thanks, looks good." I said and he smiled "you're welcome priestess." He said and made his own plate and sat next to me. "do you think I am crazy?" "No why?" he sighed "I kept hearing voices last night. "Maybe it was just your subconious trying to tell you something." I said and he smiled "that or ghosts." He said and I smiled "oh so there are ghosts here?" I asked "yes" I giggled "so now you must think I am crazy." He said "nope I believe in ghosts dragon." I said and he stood up. He was done eating and he put the plate and silver were in the sink. He sighed "ya there are" "cool" I smiled "hey do you have anymovies?" "yes would you like to watch one." I nodded and we walked into the living room and looked around. "hmmm how bout Paranormal Activity." "which one?" I looked up "I guess both."**

**After 2 very weird and scary movies I sat cuddled with Dragon on the sofa. He pushed the hair from my face and kissed me "I think I am falling in love with you Zoey redbird" he said "I am as well Dragon" he smiled "would you like to drink from me?" he asked and I knew he meant drinking his blood. "yes" he bit into his wrist and I could see a small trickle of blood. Blood lust came over me and I grabbed his wrist. I put my lips to it "Zoey" he hissed my named as his other hand ran through my hair. I moaned into his wrist, I know that blood drinking was a big turn on for our kind. I couldn't remember why at the time. "oh Zoey" after a few more gulps I stopped and licked the wound and it sealed back up. Dragon kissed me and pulled me into his arms. His hands moved down my body, "Zoey" he whispered and kept kissing me. he pushed me back and moved his hands up my shirt. I gasped "Dragon" he pulled my shirt off and then my jeans. Leaving mostly naked, he then took my under garments off. He took his own off and I was ready for him.**

**After a while we stoped and I sat up. I smiled "oh goddess." I whispered "was it fun?" "ya" I laid my head back down on his chest. "you are very beautiful" I smiled and we laid there with out another word I got up. And pulled my cloths on "I think we should get cleaned up" I said and walked up the steps and into the bath room. As I showered I felt weird, like something was wrong and I sat down in the shower and let the water wash over me. warmth over took me again, I laid back and smiled. After a while I got out and wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I got dressed and then walked down the steps. I found dragon cleaning the room. "hey" I whispered and he came over and kissed me. "whats for lunch?" I asked and he smiled "hmmmm how bought grilled cheese and tomato soup." He said "sounds good." I said and giggled, he smiled and went into the kitched. "can you finish cleaning up the room while I cook?" he asked and I nodded. As I cleaned I could smell the food "it smells good" I said and he laughed "glad you think so it's almost ready." I smiled and he went back to cooking "hey come in and wash up its all done." I smiled and stood I had the blankets In my arms to wash so I could keep people from knowing our secret. I put them down and walked in the kitchen and washed my hands and sat down. He put the plate and bowl in front of me and then got his own. We sat eating and talking. The soup was warm and it tasty delitiouse and I was happy he knew how to cook like this I wasn't that good with cooking and I guess maybe I could learn to cook. When we were done I stood and walked over to the window and looked out it. Dragon came over with his arms around my waste we swayed. It felt so right with him and I smiled. The joy was short lived when the door was kicked in and a warrior came in. he looked at us and Dragon kept him self in front of me. and I was scared I didn't know who he was or why he was here. I trembled and Dragon had his sword. The warrior came closer "I came for the girl" he said and I knew he meant me and that probly Neferet or Kalona had sent him to get me. I clung to the man I loved and he gripped me. "Zoey hid I will take care f this." He said and I nodded and ran off. I found an upstairs closet and hid. I could hear metal clashing and voices being raised. I sat on the floor I was worried that I would lose Dragon. I sighed and felt tears running down my face, then I heard it. Glass shattered and I smelt blood. Fear griped me "Zoey?" Dragon was down stares calling my name. I stood and walked over to the steps and there he stood alive and well. "Dragon!" I ran down the steps and tripped. I fell but he caught me in his arms. "I got you Zoey." He said and I smiled at him "Hey Dragon I got the body ready." My head turned to see Kalona. I held on to Dragon not willing to let go. "he is not here to harm you. He saved my life." Dragon whispered and I looked over at Kalona and then I kissed Dragon. Just to tell Kalona I wasn't his but Dragon's. he walked over and looked at us. "Zoey, go to bed ok we and Dragon will handle this ok." Kalona said "ok night," I kissed Dragon and walked up the steps. But I could hear them moving around that they were doing something with the body of the warrior that had attacked me and I smiled thinking maybe Kalona can turn good.**

**Kalona**

**He looked at the sword master "what shall we do with him?" he asked and he felt his eyes on him "burn him, we cannot return to the earth like humans. And Kalona if you are going to talk to me then call me Dragon or professor Lankford." He said "fine Dragon" he spat the words "why do you hate me?" "you took A-ya from me" Kalona growled and looked at him "she doesn't love you, she is happy with her own free will ok." Kalona grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall. "don't you know that I can break your neck and kill you with out and problems." He growled and Dragon flashed a look of anger and fear at him. "stop please." "Zoey" Dragon whispered "please stop this,, I don't want to see anymore fighting and death tonight." She said and Kalona looked over his shoulder '**_**oh goddess she looks so beautiful and innocent.' **_**He thought. He didn't move as Dragon got free and walked over to her. "come on lets get to bed." He whispered to her and the two walked up the steps and to bed. Kalona watched as his love went up with someone that took her away. He sank down on the couch "oh Nyx please tell me what to do" he tried praying to her. **_'Kalona'_** he jumped and knew it was the Darkness **_'you betrayed me'_** he did what he knew he should do and ignored it and walked up the steps. he went into a room and saw Zoey laying there alone. **_'go on take her, you want her.'_** the darkness kept tempting him and he ran from the room. He looked around and peaked into another room and saw Dragon asleep. **_'he took her from you, don't want to kill him.'_** The darkness kept trying to tempt him but he closed the door again. And found an empty room "just leave me alone!" he said and laid down on the bed and started to drift off to sleep.**

**Zoey**

**I could here Kalona, who was he screaming at. I walked from my room and peaked into the other spare room. He was asleep on the bed, I walked over and touched his cheek. He mumbled and opened his eyes. "Zoey?" he sat up "I hear you yelling so I was worried something was going on." I said "nothing just mad at myself." "oh ok." I said and he smiled "would you like to sleep in here with me?" "no thanks" "can you blame me for trying." He said and I laughed "I guess not, good night Kalona." I said and walked back to my room and curled up on my bed. I slept peacefully.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey

I woke up and heard something; I got up and walked down the steps. "Dragon, Kalona? Is that you?" I said and kept walking; I saw them in coming in the door. "what's going on?" I asked, they looked at me and said "we were burning the warrior, he disserved an honorable burial." Kalona said and he smiled and held me close. Dragon narrowed his eyes and I stepped out of his arms. Dragon came closer and held me close to him and kissed me. "I love you Zoey." He ssaid "I love you too Dragon." I could tell Kalona was jealous, I sighed and pulled away. Dragon knew why and I could see that he did in his eyes. I smiled and ran my hands through my hair. "go take a shower and get dress we will start breakfast Zoey." Dragon said and I smiled "ok I will," I smiled and walked up the steps and headed for the bathroom. When I returned breakfast was almost ready and I sat down. Both men smiled at me, "whats for breakfast?" I asked "pancakes and bacon." Dragon said and he kissed me and I felt warmth spread through me. I laughed softly and he handed me a plate and I smiled at him. We sat down and started eating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kalona**

**The immortal looked off into the trees. He was here to protect the young priestess. He sighed when he thought about her. He wanted her so badly and he was mad she again defied him and went to bed with another. He walked out side and looked at flowers that where growing. He sighed again and picked a few and thought about taking them to Zoey as a present. She might like them "Zoey" he whispered her name and thought about her. He wanted to pull her to a room, with her in his arms he would kiss her. He would make her smiled and she would be so happy with him he knew what to do he had centuries of knowlage behind him. He sighed and picked a few more roses and walked back to the house. He found Zoey sitting in the living room with a book in her hand. "Zoey" he said and put the roses down. She looked at the flowers and up at him.**

**"Why did you bring them in here?"she asked and he smiled "I thought about just bringing you some roses to make you smiled." He said and kissed her forhead like she was a little girl. "well they do thanks." She stood and walked into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase with water. "so how are you Zoey?" "I am fine thanks, its been over three months since I cam here and I am kinda ready to go home." Dragon came down the steps "hello my love" he said and kissed her. "hey" Kalona felt jealousy go through his heart, "where on earth did you get those my dear." Kalona looked at them "I brought them in" he said "from where?" "there is a garden out side" Dragon tensed and ran out the back door. Zoey followed, Kalona was confused. As they followed Dragon he stoped at a large fence. "Dragon whats a matter."Dragon unlocked the gate, Kalona heard Zoey gasp. "oh wow Dragon, what is this place?" "it was a garden that Anastasia loved to be in when we were here." He said Kalona was looking at Zoey**_ 'oh goddess I love her, why cant she see that.' _**He thought and she sighed and looked at him. Kalona walked over and Zoey smiled "Dragon this is amazing, it is so beautiful." She smiled and walked over to a large rose bush and picked a flower. "yes it is" Kalona came over and touched Dragon's shoulder. "are you alright?" "yes just to many memories flooding back." He turned and left the garden, Zoey turned to follow. "Zoey wait" he grabbed her arm "I say he needs some time alone." "ya I guess your right. She looked up at him and smiled. "Kalona I am glad to see you are turning to light. This is good that you are getting back on Nyx's path." He smiled and hugged her "thanks for helping" he said and looked up at the sky. "Kalona do you get that I will never love you." She said and he looked down at her.**

_'Why wont she listen and just give me one chance. I could give her so much, anything in the world she wants I would give her. All she has to do is say yes and give her self to me'_** he sighed and looked around "hey I think we should go back to the house." She said "ya lets get going." They turned and walked over to the house.**

**Zoey**

**I walked in and saw Dragon sitting on the couch. He looked like he was about to cry "Dragon" he looked up and I walked over. "its ok" I hugged him and he looked me in the eyes "Dragon its ok to cry, you cant keep it all inside like this." He looked up at me "what are you going at?" I pulled him close to me "go on let it out no one will mind." He buried his head into my chest and started crying. I knew Kalona was in the room but I didn't say or think about him. Dragons arms came around my waste "its ok go on Dragon" "a priestess shouldn't see a warrior like this." He said "so does it matter I care about you." He looked up and smiled. I kissed him "Zoey I need to tell you that I got a call yesterday that Neferet has been found out. We can go back to Oklahoma and to your friends." He said "really!" "yes" I giggled and he stood up. "go pack I can get us a plan ticket for tomorrow." He said and I rushed up the steps.**

**Dragon **

**watched her run up the steps to pack. He smiled and looked over to see Kalona. "you saw-" "everything? Yes I did" Kalona said and walked up to him. "you need to get over it. If Neferet knew she could use it against you in anyway she wanted. Meaning she could get to Zoey through you." He said and turned "I will go on back to the house of night. Make sure that it is safe for her and that Neferet is no longer there ok." "ok take care we will be there tomorrow." Kalona left and Dragon sighed "I need to get a hold of my self" he whispered and sat on the couch. Out of the blue he heard a loud crash "owwwwwwww" he ran up and saw Zoey on the floor "are you alright?" "ya just slipped and fell." She looked around and then back up at Dragon "hey where is Kalona, he would have come up here as well?" "oh he just left to hed back to the school the make sure it was safe and that it was in order for your return." He told her **_'what the hell have I been doing, she is one of the students and I am a teacher. We cant have the relation ship we do. Both of us could get in so much trouble if anyone found out.'_** He thought about it and then he felt a hand on his cheek. "seriously though are you alright." She asked "yes I am don't worry." She smiled and kissed him. His arms went around her.**

**They stumbled back onto the bed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He whispered "its ok" she kissed him again, Dragon cut a small spot on her neck. He heard her gasp at that and he set his lips down on the small cut. she moaned "Dragon!" he drank a few pints and sealed up the wound. He smiled and kissed her, "Drink from me" he whispered and cut his neck slightly like he had don't to her. She drank his blood "Zoey!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. She licked the wound and it sealed. "you tast good" he told her, she giggled and he sat up. "so do you" she closed her eyes and sighed contently. "rest Zoey." He said and she smiled, her eyes opened. "ok but will you lay here with me?" she said and he nodded "thanks," he held her close to him and she closed her eyes. He heard her gently slip into dreams and he soon followed.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so A/N time, on December 19 2011 will be the anniversary of my fanfiction series with Kalona and Zoey. It was a year ago that I started witing, and when I put together the ideas me an my mother ya a story will be released celebrating that and stuff.

**_Zoey_**

**I smiled and looked at Dragon, he had our bags packed. "are you ready?" "yes I am," he took our bags out to the car and put them in the trunk. "so how did you sleep?" he asked "i slept well thank you and Dragon." he looked up from the trunk "ya, thanks for not leaving me alone." "you're welcome" he walked over and kissed me "wait we cant do this right now." he pulled away "is something wrong?" I asked him "yes us, Zoey this isn't right" he said and I realized what he was saying. "your right, we can't date until after or if I make the change." I said "Zoey don't ever say if!" he yelled "sorry I just don't know what will happen." I said and he looked me in the eyes. " I know that you will live and become a very powerful vampire." he said and kissed me. "ya, but it will be such a long time till I become a vampyre." I said "yes it will." I looked down "go on an get in" he said and I got in the passenger side of the car and looked out the window. Dragon got in and started the car. During the ride to the air port I thought about what Dragon had said. I knew he was write I just didn't want to wait till I was a full grown vamp. **

**As we pulled into the airport I looked around. "come on" Dragon said and looked at me. I followed and we waited at the airport. When it was time we got on the plane. He smiled at me, "so we will have to hid this from everyone till I become a vampyre?" I asked "yes I am sorry but both of us could get in a lot of trouble Zoey." He said to me and I sat back in the seat. "so how long will the flight take from here to tusla?" I asked him "About two maybe three hours." I sighed and looked up. I could hear the conversations of people around us. "Zoey" Dragon whispered my name on my ear "ya" "listen I am sorry but right now no one can know about us." He whispered and kissed my cheek "ok" he put his hand on top on mine "I love you" he whispered " I love you too" I sat there again thinking on what I could do. I was falling for him but there was the fact that it wasn't right yet. I wanted to be with him, but what confused me more the fact I had moved on from Stark so fast. I sent a silent prayer to the goddess asking for her help and guidance. **

**Kalona**

**The immortal stood there at the gates. "Dad?" he looked around "what are you doing back here!" he locked eyes with his once favorite son "hello Rephiam" he smiled at the boy "you cant be here, I don't think that Zoey would-" "I am here because of Zoey, I came to make sure it was safe for her return." He said "I think your lying" Rephiam said "I am not" he screamed and turned to walk in the gate. He looked around, Neferet was nowhere to be seen. He took another looked around and walked through the courtyard. He could feel the eyes of the students on him. "what are you doing back here!" he looked over and saw one of the girls watching him. "don't think that you will get anywhere near Zoey!" she screamed and he looked at her markings. She was the red one, the one his son had fallen in love with "you do not tell me what I can and cant do" he said and looked her in the eyes "I came here to make sure it was safe for her return." He said "your lying you're here to hurt her again, to rape her like you did a few months back." He looked down at her "I did no such thing!" he screamed "Stevie Rae whats going on?" he looked up and got the shock of his immortal life.**


	11. Chapter 11

Zoey

I sighed and looked out the window, "Priestess are you alright?" Darius asked me and I looked at him "yes I am, thanks for picking us up by the way." I said "your welcome," "Darius please just call me Zoey ok." I said and he nodded "Dragon, I heard you d a little place out in the woods in Mississippi, do you mind if Aphodite and I stay there sometime." He said "For fucks sake how many people know about that!" "a few" he said and Dragon sighed, I giggled and looked back out the window. It was weird how I had moved on from Stark and everything. Dragon was my lover and well it was great. But I knew I had to keep the secret. Both of us did and there would be hell to pay if anyone knew. I sighed again and pushed some hair from my face, I knew we were getting close to the school. I was so happy to see my friends again. I smiled and looked a head "I guess she was right" "Who?" Dragon asked and she smiled "Aphrodite when we were returning she said that the castle and stuff and there was an evil monster there." I said nad they laughed at that. "I am so happy to see my friends again." "you have been missed, Zoey" he said and I smiled "thanks for telling me." I smiled as we pulled in to the parking lot. Darius parked the car and opened the door. "We are home," Dragon said and got out and opened my door. He smiled and mouthed the words I love you and I smiled. She walked with him and looked around, "Zoey" I looked over at my best friend "hey" I hugged her and smiled "how was everything" "Great" she said and I smiled "what did I miss?" I asked her and she smiled "merry meet high priestess" Kalona said walking up to us "Merry meet Kalona" I said and he smiled "Zoey I have great news" Stevie rae said "what is it?" smiled "Starks back!" she said, my face fell. I wasn't shore what to say. I was with Dragon and I loved him "What?" I said "ya isn't it great" I was so confused, I turned and ran off. I needed time alone to think, I found myself running to the east wall. I sank down onto my knees and started praying to Nyx for help and guidance. I was so lost and confused, I had two guys to deal with now. How would I tell Stark it was over and still keep mine and Dragons relationship a secret and everything? Tears formed in my eyes and I cried, I just wished things were less complicated for me. I hated this, "Nyx why can't you just help me figure my life out!"

Dragon

The sword master stared after her, he was worried that something was wrong. He looked around and went off after, he followed their imprint and found him self at the east wall. He saw her on her knees, it looked like she was crying "Zoey" he whispered but go no answer and he went closer to her. "Zoey" he said again and her head turned "Dragon" he rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled up to him "I am so confused" she said, tears still fell from her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "your gonna say I should go back to him?" she asked "wht do you want. Its your choice" he said and kissed her. "I want to be with you" she said and he smiled. "I love you" she said "I love you two" his voice was a soft whisper. Dragon kissed her and she smiled "I think we should head back" he said "ya" they began walking back, "Zoey!" they looked around "Stark?" Dragon watched as a boy ran up to him. "Dragon, I need to talk to him alone." Dragon nodded and look at her "I will see you back in the main hall Priestess." He used this to cover for their relationship. He walked off and went back to her friends. "hey Dragon, where is Zoey?" "she had to talk to Stark alone." He said and sat down 'I wonder what she had to tell him.' He thought and looked around. "do you know about what?" "no sorry Stevie rae I don't." he said "ok" "Stevie Rae" he looked up to see the raven mocker coming towards them. "hello Rephiam" he said "the raven mocker turned boy jumped. "hi Dragon" Zoey walked in, she came over and sat next to Dragon. He gave a soft smiled, "so how did it go?" he asked her "ok I guess." She sai Dragon felt worried. He looked down at her "are you sure" he whispered "I will tell you later ok" she said and he nodded "hey guys lets go out, as a celebration ya know. Cause ya'll are back home." Stevie Rae said "sure sounds great" Zoey said and Dragon stood up "ok then get the others and we can go." He said "ok" Stevie Rae ran out with Rephiam leaving Zoey and Dragon alone. "Zoey let's talk" he said and put a hand on hers. "yes what is it?" she asked him "what was it you had to talk to Stark about?" he asked she looked at him "I told him it was over." She said and looked down. "you did?" "yes" she sighed "I told him for us, I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I cant be with two guys at the same time." She said and he know she was right "ya, but how did he take it" he asked "well he took it like I was swearing to kill his family or something." She said and that shocked him. "he must really love you" he said "ya but I just don't feel the same anymore. I feel like that love and passion I felt before just vanished or something." She said and Dragon kissed her softly "ok then" he smiled and stood. Right as he did the door opened "hey guys you ready" "ya" Dragon remember they had covered their markings when they got on the plan and hadn't taken t concealer off. He looked at Zoey and she stood up "lets go out for pizza" Stevie Rae said and smiled. "sounds great" Dragon noticed Kalona walking in the door. "WHAT THE HELL!" Zoey said "what?" he asked "your wings where are they?" he laughed and Dragon saw Zoey frown "I forgot to mention that I can retract my wings." He said "that explains how you get around in public with out causing an uproar." Dragon said and Kalona nodded. "Come on enough dilly dallying lets get going" Damien said "he's right lets go" Erin said "yes Twin lets" Shanee agreed "OH MY FUCKING GOD! You two never shut up!" they laughed at them.

Zoey

I smiled at Dragon, I was home. It seems that is was all getting better, but I was confused about Stark's return. I was over him, I had told him that but some how I knew he wouldn't give up on me. I sighed and looked at my friends, they were laughing and smiling. It seemed we where out of the woods for good but I knew more was on the way. Neferet was still lose, the darkness could still gain power and I still had issues with boys. "hey Z eat some pizza will ya an come play a game." I looked over a Damien "ok" I smiled and walked over to hang with my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon**

**The sword master leaned against the wall as he watched the students. He couldn't help but to think about Zoey, she was so beautiful. He sighed, if anyone found out and told they would be in so much trouble. But Zoey seemed worth it but didn't seem like she was afraid of being caught. He looked around and watched each of the students practice. He looked up at the ceiling and heard a small voice in his head **'be careful my son' **he looked around trying to figure it out. The bell rung signaling the end of class, he sighed and pulled ou a pocked watch, it was time for lunch. He thought he could get a small kiss from Zoey. He smiled and walked through the halls thinking about her. As he walked he felt a small tap on his shoulder. "Dragon" he spun around and saw no one there "Dragon" another tap he turned around and "bloody hell Zoey!" she giggled "you scared the hell out of me." He stared her in the eyes. Giving her the stearn look didn't seemed to bother her. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. She put her hands on his chest and his arms came around her waste. "I love you" she said and smiled "I love you too" they smiled at each other and she kissed him again "I missed you" she said and he smiled. "I missed you as well" he smiled at her and kissed her lips again. "I love you so much" he said and picked her up and spune around. "hey Zoey" both froze, Dragon's body tensed and he turned his head. He thanked Nyx it was only Kalona standing there. "hey" she looked at him and Dragon put her down. Dragon looked at him "what is it you need Kalona?" "nothing just walking around and saw you guys thought I would say hi." He shrugged and walked past them and Dragon looked down at Zoey. "I should get to lunch" she said and turned to leave. He smiled and turned to go eat him self. Unfortunetly they couldn't eat together anymore, he sighed and thought about her as they walked off. So many thoughts on what to do went through his head all at once. He loved Zoey, but there were facts that if anyone from the council found out there is no way he could keep his job as sword master here. he sighed and kept walking.**

**Zoey**

**The rest of the day seemed to pass fast after my kiss with Dragon. I looked at each other not really listening just sitting there. The bell rung, it was time for my next to last class. Which was with Dragon, or the professor of fencing. I smiled and put my stuff up and turned to go "Hey Z" I turned and saw Damien running up to me "hey" he smiled "still got the same class together huh?" he laughed "ya" Damien was a good friend and I trusted him. Just like him and my friends, I missed my friend jack. I hated Neferet for killing him, he shouldn't have been killed, I could have stopped it. We walked the halls together to th class and walked in. Dragon stood there leanin against the wall. He seemed to perk up when he saw me, I grabbed one of the foil. "is it me or does Dragon seemed to have taken a liking to you Zoey?" Damien asked "I don't know" crap crap crap! He might be catching on to us. I thought and Dragon looked me in the eyes. I looked back, it was an innocent look but could land us in a world of trouble if anyone caught on. I looked around as students came in and no one seemed to care I was there. Neferet had really ruined my life and I hated her for that as well. Looking around I noticed beca was in the class room. Great I had to take a class with one of the many girls that hate my guts. She looked at me, "welcome class" Dragon said and looked around. He smiled at me and then looked away, "I want all of you to pair up in groups of two and practice." Dragon continued and I looked around. Maybe it would work if I could find Damien. I felt some one grab my arm "Come on Zoey lets be partners." It was Becca "ok" I sighed and walked over to a spot with her. She looked me in the eyes "so why didn't you take Stark back? Is it because you never really loved him?" I growled "I don't know I just don't love him anymore." I said "En guard" Dragon's voice rang out.**

**The practice fight started, but it didn't seem much of a practice with Becca. she started swinging the foil around. **_ '__she's trying to kill me!' _** the thought rang through my head and I heard Dragon stopping our fight. Becca growled "Zoey you will be practicing with me, Becca you are going to be sitting out." He said and I followed him. "Dragon" "yes" he said "thanks for stopping that. I think she was going to kill me if you didn't." half way through class he told us to put the foil away. "I think its time you all learned another type of sword in fencing. He pulled another one out and held it up "Sabere" he started, we were gonna get a lecture about this one. Dragon continued "a light cutting and thrusting weapon that targets the entire body above the waist, excluding the hands. Hits with the edges of the blade as well as the tip are valid. As in foil, touches which land outside of the target area are not scored. However, unlike foil, these off-target touches do not stop the action, and the fencing continues. In the case of both fencers landing a scoring touch, the referee determines which fencer receives the point for the action." He explained it and put it away. "you will start using them tomorrow." The bell rang, class was over "Zoey would you stay after class please." I looked at him "ok" he closed the door and walked over to me. "What is it?" I asked him and he smiled "cant we have a little alone time?" he said "oh" he laughed and I rushed into his arms." I love you" he whispered to me "I love you more" we kissed and he smiled. "I hate the fact you are not a vampire yet, then we wouldn't have to hid this." He said the smile fading from his face. "ya me too" he smiled down at me. He picke me up and sat me down on his desk. "Dragon" I whispered and h kissed me. "I want you" I whispered in his ear. "I want you as well" one of his hands when lower and undid my belt. He kissed my neck and I smiled. "I love you Dragon" I said and he laughed "I love you more my little redbird." He said and pulled me to him. "I love you" he whispered and I smiled.**

**I pulled my shirt back on "I should get going" I said and Dragon smiled "ok go I will see you tomorrow." He said and kissed me "my little Zoey" he said and kissed me. I smiled and left the room. I had put my hair up in a ponytail and made sure it was neat so my friends didn't know what happened. As I walked to the dorms "hey Z" Stark came up behind me "oh goddess Stark you scared me!" he smiled "sorry" "its ok, how ya doing?" he smiled "good, Zoey please take me back. I love you so much!" "Stark I don't feel that way anymore ok let's just-" he cut me off screaming "you don't feel that way because you're screwing Dragon! I know Zoey, I saw you!" I gasped "please don't tell anyone Stark please." He looked me in the eyes "what is wrong with you Zoey, he's a fucking teacher!" he screamed "I am sorry I don't know how it happened. He was just there for me after you died and I guess I fell in love with him." Stark hit me across the face "Eric was right, you are a slut!" I looked at him "Stark I am so sorry I just don't feel love for you anymore." He turned and left me standing there. I looked up to the sky "Nyx please I need your help, I am so lost and confused" I prayed to the goddess and walked to the dorms. When I got inside I quickly turned and ran to my room. When I got inside I found that I could lock the door. I needed to be alone, "Zoey" I turned my head and looked out the window. Kalona was hovering there; I walked over and opened the window "what do you want?" He looked me in the eyes "A-ya told me you were feeling upset and confused, I came to talk to you and try to cheer you up." He said and came in the window. "Thanks I guess" he put a hand on my shoulder. "Zoey is that a bruse in you face?" he tipped my chin up "I didn't know he hit me that hard." Kalona gripped my shoulder "who hit you?" I looked down and Kalona touched my cheek. "Stark hit me" tears ran down my face and Kalona wiped them away."I don't know what to do" more tears ran down my face "its ok" he hugged me, "Stark knows" "what?" "he knows about me and Dragon, that's why he hit me. He was mad that I am with Dragon now." I moved and sat down on my bed. "How?" "He saw us" he came over and sat next to me "would you like me to speak with him?" I looked up "yes please" he stood up and kissed my forehead. "Ok Zoey, take care ok see you later." He walked over to the window and gave me a quick smile. His winds spread out and he jumped out the window and started flying. I looked out and closed the window and pulled the curtins over the window. I laid down and looked up at the celling, "Zoey" there was a nock at my door. I looked over and sighed "who is it" "its Damien" I sat up "come in" the door opened and he came over and sat next to me.**

**Kalona**

**The winged immortal flew over the school, he looked for the archer. He couldn't believe what Zoey had told him, he remember that the boy seemed to be so entranced and didn't want to harm her.**_ 'Why hit her hard enough to cause a bruise?'_** he noticed him sitting at there "STARK!" he yelled and landed "what the hell do you want." "why did you hit her" Kalona watched him stand up and turn around "she cheated on me!" "I didn't think you were that dumb she dated him after you died. She never cheated on you" stark glared at him and pulled an arrow out and let it fly. Kalona stumbled back doing his best to pull it out of his chest. "whats going on?" Kalona turned his head and saw Dragon coming this way "Dragon don't!" Stark readied another arrow. Kalonan knew this one was a kill shot, Stark let the arrow loose...**

**A/N:**

_YAY CLIFF HANGER! XD_

_wowlongest chapter ever for now, over 2000 words well read, review if ya'll want. just want to put this out here on christmas day i should be releasing a little House of Night christmas story. so ya keep an eye out for it. and if you are a big Stark fan, dont read from this point on cause i might just kill or get rid of him all together as u can tell he is not 1 of my most faved charactors. so if u r stark fan then dont keep reading._

_good bye people of earth XD_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Kalona _**

**He watched Stark as he let the arrow go, "AH!" Kalona rushed over, "are you ok?" Kalona looked down at the wound. Blood was pouring from it "Kalona hurry I need to be taken to the infirmary!" he said and Kalona helped him up "Kalona" "what is it?" he was hurrying "get my phone out and call Zoey! She needs to know to get to there." Kalona reached in and took out a small device "I don't know how to use this." He said to Dragon "listen, flip it open and dial this number" Kalona punched it in and put it to his ear "Hello" "Zoey!" "what the hell are you doing with Dragon's phone!" she screamed and he sighed "listen Dragon's hurt, I need you to meet us at the infirmary!" "ok" He noticed that her voice had become shaky. He put the phone back into Dragon's pocket "Damn it" he hissed "Dad?" he turned his head "Rephiam, help me get him to the infirmary!" he said "k, what happened?" his son came over and took Dragons other shoulder "Stark shot him" they worked their way o the infirmary. "oh dear what has happened to him?" the nurse came over and help them with Dragon. He was laying on the bed "Kalona what happened!" Zoey came in the room, he grabbed her "Zoey" she looked at him "Stark shot him" Kalona told her this and she tore away "Your lying!" she said "no I am not, I saw it myself and he shot me just before." Zoey looked at Dragon "its true, he shoot me Zoey." Kalona watched her walk over as the nurse bandaged him up "Dragon are you alright?" the immortal smiled, he thought about things. He wanted Zoey. But he guess that she didn't he turned and left the room. He sighed and walked down the hall way "hey dad" he turned and looked at his son "yes what is it Rephiam?" "why did you help him dad?" Kalona looked away "Rephiam, I am trying my best to turn back to the light." He said and Rephiam just stood there "you're only doing this to get closer to Zoey so you can take her to bed and make love to her. You don't change your mind like that, you will never be good dad!" Kalona flinched "listen Rephiam, you changed for that red one. Maybe I can change for Zoey." Kalona said, he could tell his son wasn't convinced "Dad when I changed I had to face consiquinces. One of which is I cant spend all my time with Stevie Rae. After all dad during the day I am a raven, at night with Stevie Rae I am in human form. Dad I did things and I regret them. I get what I deserve and now so should you." Rephiam walked away and Kalona leaned against the wall and sighed. He looked around "Nyx please tell me what to do." He sighed and he heard voices "WHAT THE FUCK ZOEY!" he jumped and ran back to the infirmary "Zoey what where you thinking?" he heard the words as he arrived at the door. He walked in " I don't know ok." He saw her crying "Zoey sounds more like you didn't care after Stark died!" he looked at one of the girls. He noticed Zoey was crying "you guys want to know something!" Kalona heard her start to scream "FUCK ALL OF YOU! ALL YOU GUYS DO IS GET MAD WHEN I HAVE DONE SOMETHING WROGN AND THEN YOU HATE ME! YOU DID THIS AFTER YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT LOREN! MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN PERSONALITY BEFORE JUDGING ME!" she screamed and ran off from the room. Kalona looked after her "wow" Kalona turned and left the room. "Kalona" he turned again "Dragon are you alright?" the warrior looked at him "ya, thanks for saving me. But now lets go talk to Zoey, I think she might need it." "you're welcome and you're also right." **

**They made there way to the girls dorm and to Zoey's room. Kalona threw open the door "Zoey!" Kalona watched as Dragon ran over "what are you doing!" Kalona gasped, **_'she is trying to kill herself….." _**he looked at her and Dragon pulled her down and into his arms."why where you up there?" Kalona watched Dragon as he laid her down on the bed. "I hate everything! Dragon I hate them, they just wont listen to me Dragon." Kalona came over and wrapped her in a hug. "thanks" she whispered **_'why would they be like this, from what I know she is their best friend. I think I should talk about this to them.'_** He looked at them and then he saw Dragon tuck the blanket around her and kiss her. "good night," he said "Dragon, will you stay with me?" he nodded "good night Zoey" Kalona said and Zoey smiled alittle "night" he watched as she pulled the blanket over her head and he left the room.**

**Zoey**

**I looked up at Dragon "sorry" he ran his hands through my hair and kissed me "its ok" he whispered and laid on the bed next to me. "I love you" he whispered and put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "I love you, but why would you try to hang your self?" he whispered and I looked down "I just feel like I shouldn't be alive Dragon. Why did nyx chose me? I am just some girl that had a bad last few years." My tears were salty and I was hiccupping "its ok Zoey" he kissd me again and turned me around to face him. "I love you too Dragon." H smiles and rubbed my back like I was a small child. He kissed me and I smiled and buried my head in his chest and he kissed me. "Zoey you are my queen and my priestess, I vowed to protect you from danger. I also promised my self to make sure you were happy." He said and I smiled "thanks." I felt sleep creeping up on me fast and I closed my eyes. Dragon was whispering sweet nothings in my ear and the last words I heard from him whe words that reassured me I was safe.**

**I awoke later in his arms, he was sleeping and I smiled. " ZOEY! OPEN UP!" I sat up and looked around. There was someone pounding on the door to my room. I walked over and noticed a chair in front of the door. I moved it from the door ad opened it up, Darius stood there. "Zoey" "what do you want?" I stared him down "Zoey where is Dragon?" "why do you need him?" Darius pushed me out of the way "Zoey he cant be in here" I looked over at Dragon "Why!" "you're the one sleeping with him, its not right Zoey. He is a teacher." I sighed "look just leave me alone Darius." I said "Zoey how did this happen?" he asked me "I don't know but just leave!" I screamed "ok well your friends want to talk to you." He said "I don't think they are my friends, just people who stick by me when things are going well." I said and sighed."they care about you Zoey, they really just cant keep secrets like this from them." He said and I looked away "please darius just leave." I said and he walked out the door. "whats going on my love?" I felt his arm go around my waste and he kissed m neck. "it was Darius" I said "what did he want?" "nothing, don't worry about it." I said and he kissed me "have I ever told you I love you?" he asked laughing "sometimes" I giggled "then I should tell you more." He laughed and spun me around. He set me down and kissed me and smiled "I miss our moments together were no one was there to see us." He whispered and turned off the lights. "what are you doing?" I whispered " take a small guess." He led his lips down my neck. "goddess Zoey I love you" he whispered and his voice turned husky and lustful. He ripped my clothing off and I smiled. "get naked too my sword master." I laughed and we fell onto the bed and he started making love to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon**

**The sword master awoke and looked at the girl sleeping in his arms. She was smiling and seemed to be dreaming peacefully and nice. He sighed and thought about the night before. He had almost been killed, he remember the look in her eyes as she ran in crying. He loved her and she was so sweet, "uhhhh" she groaned as she awoke "morning." He said cheerily and kissed her "morning" she said and he smiled "last night was fun." He said and she giggled "ya" he smiled and got up and began getting his clothing on, "Dragon" "yes my love" he said and turned his head. "I love you" she said and giggled "I love you too" he walked over and pulled her into his arms, "Dragon I am so happy." She said "me too, Zoey." He whispered and set her back down on the bed. "I should get dressed" she said and stood up "so what do we have planned for today?" he asked her "I guess you have to teach and I have classes." She said and he nodded **_'goddess I miss the times we had alone at the cabin.' _**He thought about the time back at the cabin when they were alone and things were calm. "I just don't know what to do about my friends, they know everything about us. They probably hate me." He looked her in the eyes "you don't have to worry about that, I will always be here for you." He said and held her close to him. "hey Zoey we just wanted to say-" Dragon looked at her friends. "are we interrupting something?" Stevei Rae asked "no, but what is it you guys need to say." Zoey said "we're sorry Z, we did over react and stuff. It wasn't right for us to go off and you have a right to hate us and be mad." She said and Dragon just stood there "I am not mad guys, I was afraid you hated me for keeping this a secret." Zoey said and he saw her friends looked down. "hey, I need to talk to Zoey alone." Dragon said "well ok meet ya down stares Z. they left and Dragon looked at her, he walked over and locked the door and pulled her into the bath room "Dragon we cant right now." That's not what he expected but he spoke "Zoey, I don't you don't want to hear this but….." he started "oh goddess you're going to tell me that we should break up and just move on." She said and Dragon shook his head "Zoey that's not it." "then what is it?" she asked **_'should I tell her, does she need to get involved in this and in to much trouble?'_** thoughts zoomed through his head, finally he found his voice "Zoey, I think we need to kill Stark." He said and Zo backed away "what?" "Zoey please listen, I know what he is thinking. He might take this chance to black mail you into being his girl again. He hates me for wining your heart." He told her "ya but I don't think I can kill." She said and Dragon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. " you don't have to we can find someone who can and they need to be someone we can trust to never talk." "Kalona" he heard her whisper "what about him?" "maybe I can talk him into helping us." She said, Dragon smiled "maybe" he kissed her passionetly on the lips and they went on with their day. **

**Zoey**

**I walked through the halls, at some point today I had to talk to Kalona about the plan to kill Stark. I sighed I sat there at my desk thinking of what Dragon had said about Stark. He might try to black mail me into being his lover or well his bitch again. He would make me pay and ensure I could never leave him. I looked around and looked at the clock on the wall. I could talk to him at lunch, then I thought that he would want something from us. I looked down at my own body, he would want me and I might have to give him what he wanted. I could hear the bell ring, lunch time, I need to talk to Dragon before I did with Kalona. I walked from the room and searched the halls. "hey" he came up behind me and wrapped me in an embrace "hey" I whispered back "are you going to talk to Kalona?" he asked me and I looked at him "no, I need to talk to you before I do." I broke the embrace and turned to look him in the eyes. "he will probably want something in return. Most likely me in bed with him, that means if things go right an you know who ends up dead then I have to." I said and Dragon looked away "I know, but I won't allow such a thing, unless I am there as well to make sure he wont hurt you." He said "ok" "you do realize this will end up being a three way?" now I was confused "what?" he sighed "three people having sex at the same time." "oh" he put a hand on my cheek "are you alright with this?" he asked and I looked up at him and sighed "I don't know." He wrapped his arms around me "Zoey just sayso and I can find a way to do it myself." He said and I shook my head "no I'll go for it, I don't want you to be found out. What if you fail and Stark sees that its you he will tell and you will be in much more trouble then just being with me as a lover." I said and Dragon kissed me "alright then" he said and I smiled "by the way I need to go to the store tomorrow "Alright, but for what?" he asked "you'll see" I said giggling and he smiled "ok then my little bird get to lunch I will see you in my class later." I smiled and rushed off to meet my friends.**

**I sighed the day had been long and strange "Zoey" my door opened and I looked over at Stark "oh what do you want" I asked "please leave Dragon, don't you remember how much we loved each other?" he said "I do but Stark I just don't feel it anymore." I said "Zoey please" he grabbed my wrist "ow Stark that hurts." I whimpered "Shut up, I gave you my heart. I gave you everything I could!" he hit me "I loved you!" he yelled and ripped my shirt "Stark, please stop." He bit into my neck he, I felt him drinking my blood. "no" it was hurting a lot. He looked me in the eyes "bitch" he slapped me across the face. He turned me over on my stomach. Before I knew anything else he pulled my pants off. He growled and I heard him unzip his pants. He was going to rape me. He entered me and I screamed. He clamped a hand over my mouth to keep we quiet. When he was finished he threw me down. He grabbed my neck "Stark please stop." I whispered, he was trying to kill me. Then I remember what Kalona had told me, **_'send A-ya to get me any**time you need me.' **_**When I realized that I sent her with a message. A few seconds after that the window was busted through. Kalona stood there "ZOEY!" he yelled my name and that was the last thing I heard as I passed out.**

**When I awoke Kalona and Dragon were standing over my bed "hey" "Dragon….." I whispered and sat up. "why" I whispered again "huh?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO SAVE ME!" I screamed "Zoey please let me explan." He said "they wouldn't let me go until I answered their little questions." He said "oh, who where they." "warriors, they wouldn't let me go even when I tried to tell them you were in trouble." I looked him in the eyes "I am so sorry Zoey" he whispered and pulled me close. Tears were running down my face "I love you" I whispered and he looked down at me "I love you too" the door to the room opened "Z?" I looked over and saw Aphrodite standing there. She gasped "oh goddess" "I know I probably look like shit" said and looked away. Dragon ran his hand over my hair and kissed my cheek. "what happened?" "Didn't they tell you, Stark rapped me and tried to kill me." I said and laid back down, that's when I realized I was in the infirmary. "WHAT?" I closed my eyes and sighed. Places on my body hurt so bad and I just wanted it to stop, "Zoey" I heard a voice whisper " I opened my eyes "N-N-Nyx?" I was face to face with the goddess. "hello my daughter" she said and smiled "hey" I said and sat up Dragon was just standing there. His eyes were wide and I could see fear. I remember she had only talked to him, he had not talked to her. "Nyx" my eyes had been drawn to Kalona, he had fallen onto his knees. "hello Kalona" she said smiling and stood from where she was sitting on my bed. "why are you here?" I asked her and she smoothed my hair back and smiled "I came to talk to you, Kalona and Dragon." She said and looked at Aphrodite. "I will leave then." Aphrodite said and walked out the door. Dragon closed it and looked at me "so what is it you need to talk to us about?" I asked, Kalona still had not spoken. I remember the last time he had seen her was when she threw him to earth. "Kalona" she spoke his name "Zoey, I know about your's and Dragon's plan" she said and Kalona looked at me "plan?" Kalona whispered and I saw him stand "yes, they plan to kill Stark." He looked at me and I puty head down "not any diferent then what I was planning." He said. I just sat there "after I found out he had hit Zoey I was going to teach him a lesson. Then he shoot me and then he shot Dragon." Kalona said "I need you three to listen, I did not send Stark back. Neferet revived him and sent him to hurt Zoey and Dragon. She knows you two are in love, she wanted to use stark to separate you then convince Dragon to join her." "but by then my love for Stark was gone and still is. That just made him mader and he decided to attack and rape me." I said and Dragon pulled me close to him, I leave you my children and my fallen warrior to disscuse and think about this." She said and disappeared into a silver light. Kalona stood and sat next to Dragon and me on the bed and looked me in the eyes. "you want my help?" he asked "yes if you would?" he smiled "sure, but I want some kind of payment for it." "ok" he just sat there "you didn' let me say it." He said "you want me to sleep with you." I said "yes" "its not happening with out me being there." Dragon said and Kalona smiled "ok then" he laughed and stood up. "Zoey I don't want you to have to see what we might have to do to kill him." Kalona said and I looked him in the eyes "I want to, I want him to know he brought this all on himself. He attacked me, he hurt me and tried to kill Dragon." I said "ok then" Kalona stood "Dragon we can talk about this later ." he said and left. I laid back down and closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon**

**The sword master sat there with the immortal " how should we go about this?" he asked and Kalona looked at him "we could try a way of ancient Roman torcher." He said and Dragon looked at him "what is that then?" Dragon asked "its where you tie the person down and cut them open. You would rip there innards out while they are living." He said "sounds like something neferet would do" "exactly" he said and Dragon smiled "sounds like a plan." Dragon said "ok" the door opened and Zoey walked in, "hey how you feeling?" Dragon asked her "better" she said and sat on his lap. He smiled "I love you" he said and kissed her "Dragon, when do we carry all this out?" Dragon looked from Zoey to the immortal "the day after tomorrow. Gives us some more time to plan." He said and Zoey snuggled into his arms and he kissed her cheek. "I think we should get to bed" Zoey said and moved to stand "your right," Kalona stood and left the room. Dragon picked Zoey up and smiled "i love you" she said, "I love you too." He kissed her and she smiled more and he carried her to his room. "Dragon" he looked at her as he laid down on the bed and kissed her "what is it my dear?" "is it possible for a vampire to bear a child?" she asked and he looked at her "I don't know, but Zoey why are you asking?" "Just in case Dragon, I don't think I am ready for a baby or maybe I am I just don't know yet." Dragon laid next to her on the bed "oh ok, so you don't think your….." "no" she said and kissed her again and they cuddled. Dragon listened as his lover softly fell asleep in his arms.**

**Kalona**

_(The immortal sat up in bed, he looked around and thought about Zoey. He couldn't wait, he would finally get the chance to swoon her and win her as his. He laughed quietly and looked down, he couldn't believe she had agreed to this. "Kalona" he heard a voice out side the door, "yes what is it?" he walked over "open the door and you will see" he sighed and opened the door, Zoey was standing there "oh goddess" he whispered, she stood there naked and Kalona backed off. "is something wrong my love" she whispered and he just stood there, she came closer and put a hand on his chest. Kalona "Dragon wont like this" he said and she laughed "I don't care" she started unbuckling his pants. "Zoey" he said and watched her got to lay down on his bed. "come on I want you." She said and Kalona walked over, he got on top of her. "are you ready?" he whispered "yes" he smiled and thrusted into her…..) _**Kalona woke up panting, he looked around. He was just dreaming, he stood up and walked into his bathroom and turned the facet on and splashed his face with cold water. He could still see her there on the bed. "nyx are you doing this to me on purpose reminding me of things I did." He whispered "Dad?" the door to his room opened and his son walked in "what is it Rephiam?" I asked "how is Zoey?" "she will be fine, she is a bit upset though." He told him and went to sit on the bed. "Dad are you alright?" "yes I am fine" he looked at his son "you're jealous" "What?" Kalona growled at his son "you want her but the sword master has her as his lover." Rehiam said and Kalona stood "shut up!" he watched his own son turned and left as he looked out the window. "Kalona" he jumped "who ever you are just leave me alone." He hissed and felt a hand on his shoulder "are you alright, I heard you yelling at Rephiam. He turned and looked to see Zoey, the dream came back and he turned fully around. She was fully clothed and seemed in her right mind. "Zoey, was I in your dream last night." She seemed confused "no I don't think so. Why?" "its nothing just had a weird dream in it last night don't worry." He stood and ran his hand through his bed head and she giggled at him "why are you giggling?" "I think I know what the dream was." He scowled at her " its not your fault you went to bed thinking about it. Sometimes things you think about before you go to sleep make there way into your dreams." She said and Kalona looked at her "whatever" he said and she laughed "nice to see you smiling," he said "ya" he realized he had opened a wound that was still healing "sorry" he said and she looked up at him. "I should get going" he heard her say and he turned to see her walk out. He sighed and sat back on the bed. He sighed and looked off into the shadows and felt a warm presence in the room. He looked up and he saw the goddess. "Nyx" he whispered the name of the goddess and she smiled and walked over to him and sat down. "she cares about you, you know?" she said "I do" he said and felt her hand on his shoulder "Kalona, I am thinking of giving A-ya a body of her own." He froze "what?" "I know you heard me and I said it once Neferet is gone I might give her a body that will be stay." Kalona felt joy in his heart. He though he would finally get to be with her. "help them Kalona destroy Neferet beat the darkness. I know this is a change from what you know, you went to the darkness after I threw you to earth and now you are coming back. I am happy you have and now you can finally be happy." She said and hugged him, he remembers her motherly ways and how she cared. "Kalona please stay loyal even after Neferet is gone and A-ya is there with you." She said and Kalona nodded. "good bye my fallen warrior, I will see you again." He watched her go and he stood up and looked around. H knew the plans to kill Stark where coming into effect. He looked at his own hands and stood. He walked out the door.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zoey**

**I sighed "hey Stark" he looked over at me "yes what is it Zoey" he walked over "i need your help" he looked me up and down. I was regretting my choice in clothing. I hated this "sure anything" he said and looked me up and down. Dragon and Kalona had talked me into wearing a very sluty out fit. "follow me" I said and started walking. I sighed, he had no idea he was going to die today and that he was a little bit evil. We made it to the east wall. "Dragon, Kalona !" I screamed their names and watched them bind Stark and unarm him. "Zoey what is going on!" I just stood there. I saw that Kalona had a knife I grabbed it from his belt line "Zoey what are you doing?" I was going to get my revenge. "this is for hitting me! For Raping me and then Trying to kill me!" I screamed and stabbed the knife into his groin. "oh fucking goddess!" he screamed out. I pulled it back out and stabbed him again. "Zoey go to your room, Kalona and I will be there when this is done." Dragon said and I nodded. "i love you." I said and he smiled "i love you too." as I returned to my room I couldn't help but to think, he was going to die. I laid on the bed and felt my eyes closing. I knew that I would be woken by both of the men when they were done.**

** I was sleeping for two hours when I felt a hand on my side. "huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Dragon standing above me. "he's dead" Dragon simply "ok" I sat up and kissed him "Zoey" I looked over and saw Kalona "hey" he said and came over. "Kalona" I said "yes" he smiled and sat on the bed. He reached over and spread my legs, "What are you-" I remembered my promise. Dragon reached down and I felt his hand between my legs. Kalona smiled "such a pretty girl, I want to see the rest." he said and reached up and pulled my panties down. I blushed, Dragon took my top off and kissed my neck. I moaned "i want you." I whispered "who do you want?" Kalona asked smiling "both of you." I couldn't stop myself, Dragon moved his hands and I laid back. Kalona unzipped his pants "are you ready?" he asked "yes" he kept my legs spread and smiled down at me, I was scared he was bigger than I thought. He slowly entered me "Ah!" I gasped but if felt good as well as it hurt. "Do you like that, Zoey? Do you want more?" "yes please" he thrusted himself harder, his manhood felt so good in me. "oh Kalona please I want it." I moaned, it was hard to control myself "oh fuck Zoey I am cumming!" he released himself inside of me. He pulled out "that was nice" he smiled and kissed me "Dragon go on and take a turn." Kalona said laughing, I reached over and unbuckled his pants and helped him slide them off, "I love you" he said and put his lips to mine "I love you two. He pulled me up onto his lap and stared me in the eyes. He wanted me to take control. And I did, I started riding his dick. "oh yes" I moaned "come on love, do it faster." He said and kissed my neck. He put his hands on my hips as he coaxed me to go faster. "I am cumming Dragon!" screamed "good girl," he pushed me down on my back and he kept going in and out of me. "Dragon I want it, come inside me!" I felt so weird, its like a different part of me had been awakened in me. Dragon forced his dick further into me and I moaned out. Was Eric right? Was I really a whore? Dragon kissed me and smiled "AH! Zoey I am cumming inside you!" he realeased his seed into me. "oh goddess" I whispered and smiled Kalona flipped me and I was on my hands and knees. I looked up at them, Kalona shoved his dick into my mouth. I licked it "OH FUCK YES!" I heard him moan and he moved his dick in and out. I knew nothing on giving a job. Dragon entered me again and I moaned. I was a bit gagged but I was feeling so good. "come on Zoey keep going." Kalona hissed and gripped the back of my head and I whimpered. He was harsh but it felt right. "Fuck, Zoey! Yes, Zoey! Ugh! Just like that! I need you to suck me! Suck me! Zoey!" he screamed and looked down at me. Dragon came again and collapsed on the bed. "Zoey" Kalona hssed my name before realesing into my mouth. I laid down and felt sleep pulling me down.**

** Rephiam**

**He sat in the grass, the sun would be rising soon and he would turn back into a raven and do what ever it was he did till th evening. "Rephiam" he turned his head and saw Stevie Rae " hey how are you?" she asked "ok I guess." She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I love you" she said "I love you two." He told her "I just wish I wasn't a raven half the time then we could spend more time together. Then you could tell me more about John Wayne and the Cavalry." She laughed "ya but everyone makes mistakes some worse than others. We have to make up for wrong, maybe one day we can be together all the time. Also that was a figure of speech meaning it was more of a life lesson on things then a real thing." "oh ok" he under stood now. "I should go" he said "ok" Stevie rae kissed him "good bye till this evening." She said and rephiam walked off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragon**

**The sword master awoke and looked around, last night had been perfect and amazing. Zoey laid sleeping next to him and he kissed her cheek and she sat up up "oh you're awake" she smiled at him "ya" "looks like Kalona has left" she nodded and kissed him on the lips and stood. "I think we should clean up and get ready for today." She said "ya" he stood and picked her up. She giggled and smiled at him. "I love you Zoey" "I love you too Dragon" he carried her into the bath room and set her down. He turned on the water and stepped in, "come on in the water is fine." He said and she laughed. She got in with him and he took a wash cloth and soap and started washing her. She turned her head **_'oh goddess, she is amazing' _**he thought and kissed her. "Zoey" he said her name and she looked back at him and smiled "yes Dragon?" "I love you so much." He said and she smiled "I love you too" she kissed him and smiled. "Zoey" she had gotten down on her knees. She was playing with his dick, "Zoey!" he intwined his hand in her hair. She started sucking him off, he was enjoying this. "oh fuck Zoey, yes!" he smiled down at her. He smiled and she continued. "Zoey, oh goddess Zoey this feels so good." He moaned and felt like he was going to come. "OH FUCK Zoey! I'm COMING!" he yelled and released into her mouth. She pulled away and swallowed and she smiled at him. "oh goddess, you are amazing" he told her and she smiled. They got out of the shower and dressed themselves and they went to start their day. Zoey smiled and said good bye and kissed him. he smiled and walked to his class room.**

**"Dragon" he looked at Lenobia "yes what is it?" "have you seen Stark?" she asked "no I have not. Kalona came in the door "oh hello Lenobia" he said "Kalona hello, how are you?" Dragon looked at the immortal, **_'what does he want'_** he watched him approach the desk "I need to talk to Dragon, Alone" he said and Lenobia nodded "ok then, well if either of you see Stark tell us" she left and Kalona closed the door. "looks like she questioned you as well." "Kalona, what is it you want?" "it's Zoey, I cant find her and I asked her friends and they haven't seen her anywhere." He said **_'oh goddess what if Neferet got to her and killed her.' _**He thought and looked at him "I'll try call her" he said and picked up the phone, he knew the sun would be rising soon. He dialed the number, "hello" "Zoey" "Dragon is everything alright?" she asked "I was about to ask to same, Kalona came to me sayi**ng** he couldn't find you and your friends didn't know were you are." He said and she sighed "sorry I just came to see my grandmother and I want both of you here, as soon as possible." She said "ok, we will be there." He said "I love you" she told him "I love you too," Dragon said smiling and she hung up. "were is she?" "her granmother's" he said and Kalona seemed releaved. "she wants us there, tonight. Lets go" Dragon stood up and walked over to the door. "are you stupid lets go" Kalona seemed distracted, "ok" the walked out to the car. **

**Zoey**

**I sat the with my grandmother "Zoey it will be ok" "how!" I cried and she held me close. There was knock at the door "hold on dear" she stood up and answered the door "yes she is sitting over there" I looked over and I saw Dragon and Kalona rushing over "Zoey whats wrong" I stood "guys, lets go for a walk. I need to tell you something." I said and they nodded "are you alright?" Dragon asked, I felt sick. I just nodded and we walked over to the door Kalona opened it and we walked out and I went to sit in the grass. "what do you need to tell us?" he asked "I'm pregnate"**

**Lenobia**

**She stood looking out the window "did Dragon know anything?" "I don't know, Kalona interrupted before I was able to get anything from him. now they left" she turned to look at Aphrodite "why would they just disappear like that and what happened to Zoey and Stark?" Damien asked "we'll find out when they return" Lenobia said "you mean if, they might have killed Stark, after all he did rape Zoey and then now he disappears and they run off." Shuane said "we can't just jump to conclusions. We wait" "alright"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragon**

**The sword-master held her close "What?" she looked at him "are you sure?" he asked "yes" she nodded, Dragon watched her as she buried her head in his chest and cried. "why are you crying then Zoey, you will be a mother and I am sure you will be great." Kalona was trying to cheer her up "because, I don't know who is the father. I slept with both of you basically." Dragon looked into her eyes, "don't worry," "actually Dragon if it is my child then she is in danger. Ever woman that has given birth to one of my children has died shortly after." He said "well there is a way to tell but it might be to early." "what is it?" Kalona asked him "its called a fraternal test, it test for the father's DNA." Dragon said and Zoey looked at him "maybe that might help" she said and Dragon smiled "ok what is DNA?" "its basicly the very fabric of a person. It holds everything about them, when a child comes to be it has half of its mother and half of its father in it. DNA tells the hair color and eye color, skin tone, and anything that person has about them selves, no DNA is alike that's why we should be able to get a test in a few months." Dragon said and held Zoey close "guys I think we should get back to the house of night," Zoey said "alright" she smiled and Dragon picked her up. He kissed her, "I love you" "I love you too" Zoey laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. **_'she is amazing and beautiful, but how did she get pregnant?' _**"Dragon, I am scared for my Grandmother" she said "why?" "Neferet is still out there. She killed my mom and she might go after he too." He set her down and pulled his phone out. He called Lenobia "DRAGON WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he jumped and sighed "Zoey's Grandmother, she had come here." Dragon tell my friends I need to talk to them." She said and he nodded "Lenobia, get all of Zoey's friends to gether. She needs to tell them something very important, also Zoey wants her Grandmother to come back with us. She worries Neferet might come here to kill her as well." "bring her, Sylvia may be old and weak but her knowledge is great. She is an important Allie." She said "ok." **

**Zoey**

**I looked at Dragon, Kalona seemed to be staring at me. I wondered if he was hopeful I would bear his child. Dragon hung up the phone "Zoey, go tell your grandmother she is coming with us and she needs to pack." Dragon said "ok" I rushed into the house and looked around for my grandmother "Zoey dear is everything alright?" I saw her standing in the kitchen "yes" I said "what is it you need dear?" "for you to come with us, Grandma I am worried Neferet might come after you." "alright, let me pack." She sai and rushed up the steps and I smiled. Kalona came in the door "she's packing" I said and the immortal nodded "ok" I smiled as my grandmother came back down the steps with two suit cases. "alright then lets go" he said and I walked out the door. "I looked at my grandmother, she smiled at me and she told me everything would be ok.**

**We arrived and parked the cars. My grandmother had driven my little bug and I was happy that she would be ok. I looked over at Dragon, he put an arm around me "don't worry" he was kind and sweet to me. I smiled and he kissed me "Dragon, welcome back." We looked over at Lenobia "merry meet Sylvia, it has been a while." She said "yes merry meet professor?" she seemed to trail off "Lenobia, I am the equestrian teacher." She said "oh, so you teach my granddaughter how to care for a horse." "yes" they laughed "Zoey your friends are waiting." Lenobia said "ok thanks." I said and walked in to the dorms and found my friends in my room, "hey Z" they said "hey" I said as I sat down on the bed. "whats wrong?" Damien asked "guys, i-I'm pregnant" I said "WHAT!" I nodded I was so nervous on what would happen. "How far along?" "huh?" Damien came over and sat next to me "how far along are you?" "not very I think." Dragon sat on the other side and rubbed my back and smiled "Zoey" I looked at Lenobia "what is it?" "you know that you have to do right. You can't abort the child right." I looked at her "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" I yelled "I am not saying you would but Zoey, if you get one it might hasten up a rejection to the change." She said "I would never dream of it." I said and out a hand on my stumich and rubbed it, I smiled as I thought about it. "its also rare for a vampire to bear a child." Dragon said "why is it so rare?" Stevie Rae asked "it just is, we never have a reason to reproduce." He said and shrugged "its true, but it happens." Lenobia said and Dragon smiled "so Zoey is having a baby and Dragon is the father?" I looked at Rephiam, something ran through me. It was fear, "yes" I lied, it could be Kalona I didn't know yet and I was scared "guys I think its time we let Zoey get some rest." Dragon said and Kalona nodded "yes, she needs to rest." I smiled "ok see ya Z, I smiled at my friends as they walked out. I laid down and smiled, Dragon kissed me. "you want me to stay?" he asked "just till I fall asleep." I said and he smiled "ok I will." **

**Kalona**

**The immortal walked through the halls "Dad" he turned and looked at his oldest son "what is it Rephiam?" he looked over and he came up to him "I know dad I saw what happened last night" he said and Kalona froze "what do you mean?" he tried to find out what he meant. How Did he know that he and Dragon had killed Stark. " how did you get Dragon and Zoey to agree to such a thing." Kalona didn't speak he turned and walked through the hall to his own room. He laid down and sighed, things were going to get hectic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Zoey**

**i woke up and looked around, Dragon must have left while I was asleep. I sighed and stood up, I couldn't believe what was going on. I was pregnant and I didn't know who the father was. I put my hand on stomach and rubbed it. I stood and walked into my bath room and splashed my face. "Zoey" my door opened and I turned my head "hey" I said as Dragon walked in and smiled "hey" he came in and wrapped his ars around me and kissed me. "are you felling alright?" he asked "yes don't worry, I just need to adjust to this. I am pregnant now and I am going to have a child." I said and he pulled me close "ya," he looked away and sighed "something wrong?" he looked back at me "yes, I am just a bit nervous." I said and he smiled at me "don't worry its all going to be ok. I am sure of it" he kissed me again and put a hand on my stomach and rubbed it. I smiled and turned around and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me again. I was happy and in love with someone who was so sweet and loving and cared for me. Dragon's hand moved to my stomach and he looked up at the mirror. It was likt a pictured with the two of us smiling and in love. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. There was a knock on my bed room door "Zoey are your in there?" I sighed and walked over "ya" I said and opened the door "Damien stood there "hey" he said "hi Damien how are you?" I asked "good" he said and smiled at me "how are you feeling?" he asked me and I smiled "good, thanks Damien." Dragon came up behind me and put his arms around me and kissed me. "I smiled at him and he smiled back "Z you need to get ready school starts in one hour." He said "oh shit!" I said "I almost forgot" he laughed and smiled at me "alright see ya later Z" he said and left closing the door behind him. I looked back at Dragon "go on I will see you later." He said and left as well.**

**I walked through the halls to the student cafeteria and sat down with my friends "hey Z" Damien said "hey" I said and smiled "how are you doing?" he asked me "good thanks" I smiled at my friends.**

**Dragon**

**He walked through the halls, he thought about Zoey. he smiled as he came to hi room. He opened the door, "huh?" he walked over to his bed. He pulled the covers down, Zoey was laying there asleep. "Zoey?" he kept his voice quiet. He smiled and changed out of his working clothing and laid down next to her and thought about the child inside her. He touched he stomach and he felt her move. "Huh?" she rolled over and looked at him "Dragon" she whispered "hey, what are you doing in my room?" he asked " I just wanted to lay here with you." She said and sat up he smiled "come on lay down and rest." He told her and she smiled "night my love" she said and laid back down. Dragon wrapped and arm around her and he kissed her cheek. He fell asleep holding his lover in his arms.**

**Kalona**

**The immortal sat up and looked around, he thought about Zoey. She was with child and he was afraid it was his. He got out of the bed and looked away from the mirrior and walked to the window and spred his wings. The sun was rising, he opened the window and stepped onto the ledge. The wind rushed into his wings. The famillar feeling he loved, he looked around. he took off, the wind rushing around him. he thought of nothing else, he looked up at the at the sky. And smiled, "Zoey" he whispered he name and looked down. He heard the familiar call of the raven, something flew past him. he stopped and turned around "Rephiam?" he remember what had happened to his son "the curse" he said and landed, the raven landed in the tree and seemed to be watching Kalona. "its not a curse Kalona" he stood still "what do you want?" he turned his head to Nyx. She smiled kindly at him " I need to talk to you Kalona" "about what?" "about what has been going on?"**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: ok so its offical i am going to new orleans on the 26th and i will be home 4 days after an will be taking computer with me and i will not leave ya'll haning and also i am running lown having troubel grabbing ideas. so i haved put my email on my profile and well if people have ideas and want to share send them. and that goes for any ongoing stories i have. i will take a look an also tumbler is up fr any other questions ask me there._

**Zoey**

**Dragon moved his hand up and down my stomach as we laid in the bed. "love, you are amazing." He said and I blushed. The baby was his and he seemed happy about it I smiled at him. "Zoey there is something I need to talk to you about." He said "ok" I looked up at him "Kalona and I have desied that you will have to come with us back to the cabin for safty. Atleast till the baby is born." He said "What?" I turned and looked at them "don't argue with us Zoey, its for your own good." Dragon said "fine" I looked down and he put a hand on my shulder. "don't worry." He held me close and I smiled alittle. "Zoey, I love you." I love you too Dragon." I looked at him and she smiled at me. "Zoeybird" I froze "Nyx?" I turned my head "hello my daughter" she was standing there "hey."I ran over and I hugged her. She seemed to be more of a mother than a goddess. She smiled "Nyx what are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you and dragon." She said and looked over at Dragon. "what is it goddess?" "Dragon looked at her as I steped away. " as you know Zoey is having the baby." Dragon nodded. "but there is a problem." "what do you mean?" she came over to me and handed me a necklace. "where this and never take it off till the child has come into the world." She said "why, whats going on." I said "Neferet has plans to use the darkness and cast a spell that will transform the child into a creature of darkness. When it is born it will rip through your body and kill you." I backed away, I felt as if I would vomit. "if you where the medallion it will protect you. It is made out of pure light, the darkness will not go near it." she said and Dragon came over and put his arms around me. I couldn't move, "oh and don't go to the cabin." She said and faded away.I looked over at Dragon, he took the necklace and placed it around my neck. There was a knock at the door "come in" Dragon said and I saw the door open and Kalona came in. he smiled "hey." He smiled "how are you?" I aked him "I am fine thank you Zoey." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "how are you both?" "we are good thanks." Dragon said and looked at me. "its getting late." Kalona said "it is" Dragon walked over and peaked out the curtans. "the sun has already risen." "you two go to bed." Kalona said "but I have to stay up and watch Zoey." Dragon said. "I will make sure you both are safe, now go get some rest." I smiled at him and walked over to the bed and laid down. Dragon laid next to me and kissed my forehead "good night."**

**I woke up the next morning and looked around, Kalona was sitting in a chair. "good morning Zoey" Kalona spoke and it made me jump "oh good morning Kalona." I said "how did you sleep?" "fine." I got up and walk into the bath room. "Zoey?" "yes Kalona?" "Dragon left an hour ago, he had something to get done." "ok thank you." I smiled "and he told me to tell you he loves you." "thanks Kalona." I showered and stepped out. I poked my head out, Kalona had fallen asleep. "Kalona?" I shook him and he moaned and groaned. "what?" he stared at me "you fell asleep." I said "oh sorry." The immortal smiled at me. "Zoey, I told Dragon I can stay up and keep watch for him during the day as you guys slept." He said "ok, thank you Kalona." I said "I am going back to my room, I will see you later." He yawned and left me alone in the room. Dragon was so sweet and loving. I sighed and got dressed.**

**Kalona**

**The immortal walked through the halls, "Kalona" he turned his head "Hello Dragon" he watched the sword master approach him "how is Zoey?" "she is good and she is awake. She started off to breakfast and I am going to bed." he said and Dragon looked at him and Kalona watched him lift an eyebrow "look I stayed up the intrie time making sure she was safe and now I am tired." He said and started to walked off "thank you Kalona, Zoey is nervous ever since Nyx told us that the darkness was planning on using the baby to kill her." alona froze "When did she tell you that?" "yesterday" "what time?" "I don't know maybe sometime around five or six am." Kalona turned and quickly ran off. "KALONA?" he had to find Zoey. He remembered that Nyx was with him around that time. There was no way she had gotten to Zoey and Dragon. Kalona rushed through the halls hoping to find her intime.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Zoey**

**I walked through the halls "ZOEY!" Kalona's voice called out "huh?" I turned my head and saw him running up to me "what is it?" he caught up with me "take the medallion off!" "WHAT? "Why?" I asked raising my voice. Was he insane Nyx said I had to keep this on no matter what. Kalona grabbed it and tore the necklace off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed "that was a gift from the goddess!" "no it wasn't." he said throwing the medallion to the ground. I watched him walk off, I felt angry at what he had said and done. I looked down and themedallion was shattered on the floor. I sighed, "Zoey?" "Dragon" I turned my head and looked at him. "hey are you alright?" "yes but Kalona broke the necklace." "he did?" I nodded "yes" "I think we should find him and talk to him. he ran off after I mentioned Nyx visiting last night." He said "ok, but first I want to go talk to the goddess." "I will come with you."**

**Kalona**

**The immortal walked along, he had just wanted to keep her safe. But why had she gotten mad at him, he was trying to help her and keep her safe. He looked up and noticed the temple. Maybe he could go and try to talk to Nyx. He walked up and inside, his footsteps echoed off the walls. It was quiet "Kalona, I have been waiting for you," he turned his head "Nyx?" she smiled "yes" she smiled at him "Kalona, I have been waiting and I know what is going on." She said "ok" "come here" she said and Kalona walked over, he felt ashamed being round her. "Kalona you have no reason to feel that way." She said "yes I do." He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "you are fine Kalona and you did good." She said and smiled "I know but Zoey is mad at me now." He said "you need not to fear Kalona it will all be ok." She said. "Kalona, stand up." The immortal obeyed and stood with out question. Kalona felt her hand on his cheek "it will be ok Kalona." She said "but" "don't worry my fallen warrior." He sighed "ok" "now close your eyes" he nodded and closed them. He felt her lips touch his. He put his arms around her. Kalona deepened the kiss as he moved his hand lower. "Kalona…." Her voice came out in a whisper "Nxy" he whispered and pulled her to the closet. "come on." He whispered. "ok" "oh Kalona." She gasped and he caught her looking away, "is something wrong?" "no" he smiled and picked her up. "good." He carried her in and shut the door. "I will make you scream my name." he said and started undressing.**

**Kalona stood "oh my, I dreamed of that for over a thousand years." He said and he saw the goddess sit up. She was panting and smiling. "thank you Kalona." She stood and redressed. Kalona's eyes widened , he had just slept with a goddess. "is there something wrong Kalona?" "yes" she titled her head to the side "what is it?" "I- We slept together!" "yes we did" she smiled "we cant do this!" he back away "Calm down, its ok" she said and kissed him. "I will see you later." She kissed him again and disappeared. He sighed and closed his eyes. He redress and walked out of the closet and looked around. he sighed and went back to his room. Paying no mind to anyone or anything. He arrived and laid down on his bed. he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Zoey**

**There was a knock at my door, Dragon took my hand. "Stay back." He said "ok" "its me Kalona" dragon sighed "alright" the door opened. I stared at the frantic looking immortal come in. "I need to tell you something." "what is it?" I asked "I-I-I slept with the goddess." He said "WHAT!" she screamed "Kalona what the hell!" he looked down, I felt anger boiling in me. "Zoey calm down, this is not good for our baby." Dragon said "Zoey, I don't know h or why." I said "Kalona you slept with Nyx!" "Zoey" I sat down and looked at them "Zoey come on you need rest I will talk with Kalona." Dragon said "ok" he laid me down "I love you" I said "I love you too." He smiled and kissed me, he tucked the blanket around me. I fell asleep.**

**Dragon**

**He stood there "I don't know what to do." "lets start with the reason you tore the medallion off Zoey." He said "Nyx was with me evening when you got that visit. I knew it couldn't have been her, so when you told me what Nyx had visited last night and given her the medallion I freaked out. I thought something might get to Zoey and the baby." He said and Dragon sighed "alright then, Zoey was upset I will tell her when she wakes." Dragon said and watched as Kalona sat down. "Zoey is special and she is strong. But she needs protection right now, that's what we need to provide and keep her safe as well as the baby." Kalona told him "Ok" Dragon walked over and laid down in the bed. "Kalona go to bed, I can take care of her." He told the immortal. "alright, good night." Kalona left and Dragon pulled Zoey into his arms. "Zoey" she snuggled into his embrace. "Dragon?" "yes?" he kissed her softly "I am so confused" she said to her warrior. "its ok" he whispered. "come on sleep." He told her "I love you Zoey and our little one" he told her "I love you too" he watched her drift back asleep "sleep well" he whispered. Dragon closed his eyes and fell asleep along with her.**

**He woke up "Zoey?" he sat up and looked at the clock. "Dragon" he turned his head "what?" he froze "hello my son." She smiled "mom?" she smiled at him "hello Bryan" she said, she walked up to him "I have missed you so much" he couldn't move, he had not seen his mother since he was a child. He had seen her die. "I missed you too" he hugged her. She hugged him back, he felt tears run down his face. "Dragon?" he turned his head "Zoey?" he saw her sitting up "Dragon who is that?" she pointed at his mother. He walked over and looked her in the eyes. "she is my mother" he said "oh really?" he saw she was shocked and confused. "Zoey" he walked over and sat down next to her. "Bryan is she your lover?" he looked over at her "yes she is" his mother smiled "oh Bryan I have missed you and your brothers. I am so sorry I could not be there for you and them." Dragon saw the tears running down her face "its ok mom." He told her "ya don't beat your self up over it, Dragon I know has missed you but h also stayed strong for you and his family." Zoey said "Dragon smiled "mother it was not your fault." He said, he saw his mother walked to him "I have to go" she said, " what?" he looked at her "I am sorry," he stood "I will miss you." He hugged her, "good bye for now my son," she disappeared and Dragon fell to the ground on his nees. "Dragon" she pulled him close "its ok" he felt tears running down his own face. "come on its ok go on cry." She told him. he know she was right. He needed to let it out, "Zoey" she put her hand on his head.**

** Damien**

**He laid there, "Jack I am so sorry I should have stayed behind and with you. If I had you wouldn't be dead." He sobbed the words "Damien." He felt arms wrap around him, he turned to see a familiar set of eyes "JACK!" he gasped "how?" "itsa long story Damien but lets just say I am back and her to stay." He said, Damien kissed him "oh goddess Jack I missed you so much." "I missed you too." He looked at his partner "Damien lets go tell the others I am back." He said "yea" Damien got up. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Zoey**

**I sat there with Dragon "thank you Zoey for always being here for me." He said in a soft whisper "your welcome." We snuggled together "I think we need to start getting ready" I said "you are right love" he said "Dragon you are truly the kindest person I have ever met." He smiled "so are you my little redbird." He laughed and held me close "come on lets get in the shower," he kissed me "Kalona?" "What?" my head turned to the window "Zoey open the window!" he called in. "ok" Dragon sighed, I knew they still weren't on good terms. I walked over and opened the window, the immortal slipped in and looked at me "thanks Zoey" he said "what is it you want?" I asked "its about Jack." He said "what do you mean?" Dragon asked coming up beside me. "he is back" Kalona said "WHAT?" Kalona sat on the bed "I don't know how to explain it but he is." He said. "Z?" I heard the familiar voice of my friend. "Jack?" I rushed over and opened the door "Hey Z" he said. I hugged him "missed you too Zoey" he laughed " isn't this great" I turned my head "hey Damien." I said smiling "Zoey, I am so sorry about Stark" he said "its all ok" I said "are you sure" "yes" he looked behind me "Z why is he here?" "you guys didn' tell him?" "sorry we forgot" Erin said "Kalona is good now." I said "oh ok" Jack nodded "Zoey" Kalona walked over "what is it?" "I am going now, I will see you later priestess." He said and walked past my friends. "I still don't trust him." Stevie Rae said "I know but he has good intentions." I said "yea" "guys I need to get ready so can you go now?" "oh sorry Z" they said "its ok" they left and I turned to look at Dragon "come on lets go."**

**Kalona**

**The immortal sat down next to the tree. He sighed "Kalona, what is wrong dear?" he looked up "Nyx?" she sat down next to him. "what do you want?" "I came to talk to you." She said "ok" Kalona closed his eyes "is this about Zoey?" she asked "what do you mean?" "I mean that you are growing impatient with me and what I have planned." She said "yes I am" the immortal looked at the goddess in front of him. she smiled and hugged him "don't worry, everything will go fine." She said and stood "Nyx" "yes?" she looked back at him "what was that about the other night?" he asked "don't dwell on it." She laughed "ok" he smiled and stood "Kalona, never lose faith." She said and he sighed "alright" the goddess disappeared.**

**Zoey**

**I sat there at the desk playing with the pencil in my hand, Kalona was giving instructions, something had happened to Eric no one knew what though so we never really considered it. Kalona looked at me, "class is dismissed" he said, I stood and gathered my books, I sighed "Zoey will you stay after class?" "uh sure" I said and walked over to his desk. "what is it professor?" I asked "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I am worried about you." He said "I am fine Kalona." I said "and the baby?" "the baby is fine as well." I touched my stomach at the thought of it. "good" he smiled "go on and get to class" he said and I ran off. "see you later Kalona" "bye" **

**"Zoey" I stopped and turned around "Oh Dragon" he stopped in front of me "hey love" he said. "I have a surpise for you after school lets out for the evening. I want you to be ready around five pm." "ok" I nodded and smiled "alright I am going now, see you later my dear." He said smiling. He left and I went to class. I thought about what his surprise was, I sighed, I was so in love with Dragon, he was so kind and sweet with me. I felt a small kick "don't worry baby I will see you soon and hold you so close." I said I and, I smiled. "so young but yet so strong willed" I jumped "who are you?" "my name is not important" I backed away "to me it is" I said and backed away and he took a step towards me. I ran off, I didn't know what the man had wanted and I didn't want to know.**

**I woke up around four, I needed to get ready for Dragon's surprise. I walked into the bath room and got in the shower. **_'mommy'_** I gasped "what?" I looked down at my stomach. "is that you?" I whispered the words to the child. The only response I got was a kick. I smiled and closed my eyes, "so your already talking to me." I whispered and thought about that strange man in the hall way. I sighed and got out, "Zoey?" Kalona was knocking on the door "coming" I walked over, I opened my bed room door "oh wow," all I had around me was a towel. "What do you want Kalona?" "I just wanted to talk." He said "ok, well talk while I get dressed." I said "first why are you up and what are you dressing up for?" "Dragon said he had something planed so I am dressing nice for him." I said "Zoey" "yes?" I walked over to the closet and looked through the dresses I had. "I saw you running through the halls last night. What was wrong?" " some guy interrupted me and I don't what he wanted. He said something about me being so young but being so strong willed or whatever." I said and chose a long dress. It was black and purple, I picked my underwear out and walked into the batheroom. "did he hurt you Zoey?" "no" I said and got dressed. I came back out and grabbed a pair of black high heels. "I am worried for you Zoey" he said and I sighed "I can take care of my self." I said "alright" "oh and have a good time." He said "thanks" he came over "Zoey" he whispered "what is it?" he smiled and kissed me. I froze "Kalona!" he pulled away, I slapped him. he grabbed my wrists "What are you doing!" I screamed "shut up!" he growled, I sobbed. What was going on, I thought he was good now. I heard the door being kicked in "Zoey!"**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: ok today is the first day i am in new orleans and here is an update real fast enjoy_

_Zoey_

**I faught against him "Stop fighting!" he growled again at me "GET OFF OF HER!" there was a deafening screech. I was speechless as the figure melted infront of me "Zoey!" I felt hands grabbed me and pulled me up. "What?" I looked at him "what happened?" "you were attacked by the darkness." "can you explain please Kalona?" I asked "yes I can" he said handing me my shoes. "the darkness took my form so you would think I had abandoned you and my quest on light." "oh that makes since, but why not use Dragon?" "Neferet might be wanting to use him as well being the best swordsmen in the history of vampires makes him an ally she wants along with me." He said "ok" I stood up and looked in the mirrior. I still needed to cover my markings and do my makeup and hair. "here let me help you." Kalona said and smiled "ok" he grabbed my makeup case and sat down next to me. He started covering my markings "I hate that you still have to cover these." He said, I blushed "Kalona I have no choise." He put the concealer down and then started on my make up. "Kalona, thank you so much for saving me." I said "your welcome. Close your eyes." He said "ok" my eyes closed and I felt pressure. It lifted and then went to the other side of my face. "ok" they opened and he smiled, "I can finish y self" I said and he stood "ok, Dragon will be here soon." He said, when the door opened I looked over "Zoey!" Dragon was standing there "hey" I said. "are you ok?" he came over "yes" he looked into my eyes. "I am fine" I said and he kissed me. "are you ready?" "just about let me finish my makeup." I aid and he kissed me. "ok" I finished my makeup and stood "so what's this surprise?" I asked "can't tell you yet." He said smiling "fine." "lets go" he said "ok" "oh Kalona I am very grateful that you saved her." Dragon said "I would do it any time." He said "we will see you later" I said "bye" he said. We left and I followed Dragon to his car.**

**We walked into the restraint, I was overloaded with conferment and interest. "Dragon, oh my this place looks amazing and expencive." I said "don't worry" he smiled and kissed me. We where directed to our table, "so can I know what your surprise is?" "you will see." He laughed "can you give me a hint?" I asked "no" he leaned back in his chair "and by the way, you look stunning" he smiled "thanks" I blushed. After a while we placed our orders, Dragon stood "is something wrong?" I asked him "no but there is something I want to ask you." He said "what is it?" he came around and knelt down. "Zoey Redbird, would you marry me?" I was shocked "YES I WILL!" I flung myself into his arms. "thank you" he whispered "I love you" "I love you too" he stood, we heard clapping and cheering. "come on Zoey lets eat and go home."**

**Kalona**

**He sat there "Father?" "Rephiam" the immortal turned his head "what is it you want Rephiam?" "we need to talk" "About what?" "Stark" Kalona sighed "fine" Rephiam walked over "first why did the three of you kill him?" "he was the one to attack Zoey and Nyx told us it was for the best for him to be killed." "I thought the goddess never took back a gift once she had given it." Kalona sighed "it was Neferet that brought him back not Nyx" he said "oh" Rephiam came and sat down beside his father. "how is Stevie Rae?" "she is fine." He said "ok" "Where is Zoey?" Kalona looked at his son, they sat there for a while just talking. Kalona had come to understand what it meant on how to be a good father. **


	25. Chapter 25 The end

**Zoey**

**I rolled over, Dragon was laying there asleep. it had been about six months. "morning my king." I laughed silenty and stood. I felt the baby kick me again and I smiled "oh my child I love you" I rubbed my stomach and sighed "Zoey" he groaned and sat up "oh morning." He smiled "how did you sleep?" I asked "perfect, how did you sleep my love?" "I slept well." He sat up "I love you" he murmered into my ear. He held me close. There was a knock at the door. "come in" I said, the door opened "good morning Kalona" "morning" he smiled "how are you doing?" he asked us "We're great" I said, he walked in and came over "how is the baby?" he asked "good, I felt it kick" "really?" Dragon asked "yes" he sat down, "awww so adorable yet so pitiful" I whipped my head over "oh no!" "Zoey stay behind us" Kalona said "ok" I back up, Dragon grabbed his sword, " Neferet leave!" I closed my eyes. "its ok" Dragon said to me. "oh I don't know about that" she said and walked closer. I looked down, what did she want? "looks like your close to having the baby." She said "don't worry when you are dead I will take care of it." She pulled a knife out "you wont get that far!" Dragon said. Neferet ran at us, Kalona grabbed her arm. "oh Kalona you are still so stupid." She said.**

**Dragon**

**He watched as the immortal was thrown against the wall. Neferet walked closer to him. "Zoey, I would say good bye now. Because this is the last time you will see him alive!" she raised the knife and brought it down into his chest. He felt the cold blade. "DRAGON!" he hear her screams. He felt worthless, all he could do now was use the last remainder of is strength to swing the sword. He knew he hit her, he tilted his head. he smiled at Zoey "I love you…."**

**His eyes opened "Your awake, thank the goddess." Dragon turned his head "Zoey?" he whispered "she's fine" he looked over "Kalona, what happened?" "she killed Neferet" "what?" "you heard me, Zoey killed Neferet" Kalona looked over, Dragon Saw Zoey laying n the bed asleep "Is she ok?" "yes" Dragon Struggled to get up "what are you doing! You need to rest." "I can rest after I make sure she is doing fine." He stood and stumbled over to her bedside "Zoey" he kissed her forhead. "What are you doing up" he turned his head, a nurse stood there. "He was just getting ready to lay down." Dragon sighed "then get him back in bed." She walked over and laid something in a crib. "Dragon, Zoey went into labor while you where out." He said "what?" Dragon turned his head "she is fine and so is your son." "my- my son?" he whispered "yes" he picked the child up "my son" he said and kissed his forehead. "Kalona?" the door opened, a girl walked in "oh he's awake." "A-ya is everything alright?" Kalona asked. "A-ya?" "yes" she smiled at him. Dragon sat down on the side of Zoey's bed. She looked so peaceful, "Zoey" he smiled down at her. He heard a mumble "Dragon?" he looked down "Zoey" he touched her hand "your ok?" she whispered "yes I am" he said, he lowered his head and kissed her. "Dragon you-" "Kalona leave them alone. He almost died let them have their time together." "no he's right, Dragon you need to rest." He looked back at Zoey "fine" he handed her the baby. "I love you" he said "I love you too." He walked over and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes "sleep well Dragon" Zoey said "ok" he smiled. **

**Zoey**

**I sat there with the infant in my arms. "he's beautiful" I said "yes he is" Kalona smiled "Zoey" I looked up "I am so sorry for the troubles I put you throught" A-ya said "I forgive you." I said "thank you" she smiled, "I am just so happy its all over," I smiled down at my son. "I love you, my child" I said "Zoey" "dragon, I thought you were going to sleep?" "well, I want to help name our son first." He said "ok" he smiled "then do you have any ideas?" I asked "hmmm" he smiled "I have an idea" Kalona said. "why not after his father" "what?" Dragon smiled "you mean name him Bryan?" "yes" A-ya smiled " I like it!" she said "ok" "Bryan sounds like a great name." I said "the Bryan in his name" Dragon said and laid his head down. I closed my eyes, I heard the door open "Dragon?" "Anastisia?!" Dragon said.**

**The end**

_Ok so this is done, after like a year. How Hunted should have ended is getting worked on, the oter story I mentioned will be a manga. And it will be on tumblr. For those of u who don't want to use tumblr email me. I will send it out to those who do. The main idea of the manga story is Zoey kills john and takes her brother to the house of night. Just ask me via email or tumblr. _


End file.
